Moonstruck
by Designated Writer
Summary: It’s the night his divorce with Maris is finalized and Niles hits the dark, rainy streets of Seattle. Daphne and Niles meet for the first time. Complete!
1. A Moonless Knight

**__**

Moonstruck

**__**

A Moonless Knight

"Let her go," he demanded.

"Who's going to make me?" the well built man who held her close taunted to the smaller man standing in front of him, "you?"

"Don't push me. For I should warn you, I am not in the best of moods tonight," The smaller man challenged back.

The man threw her roughly to the ground below. "You can have the bitch."

The smaller man extended his hand out to her. "Are you alright?"

Before she could answer, a scream escaped her mouth as she saw the man, her knight in shining armor, struck in the back of the head with a tire iron.

He first crumpled to his knees, than he fell-unconscious-in her lap, face first.

Before she could react, he was pulled up by his hair. Two other men, each taking an arm, held him up, where upon her knight was unmercifully beaten right before her eyes.

Though it was hardly a contest, three-against-one.

Many a time she attempted to get up and run for help. But her fear paralyzed her.

Sirens, screaming and wailing from a few alleys away made the two men holding him retreat and scatter in different directions.

She mentally whispered a "thank you" to whatever higher power might be listening.

Undaunted, the leader (and the man who had held her) had some unfinished business to take care of-all of which was personal.

He bent down on one knee to her knight, who was now nothing more than a crumpled, bloodied heap. He picked the man up by his hair and taunted and teased in a hiss:

"I'm not through with you." And with that, he slammed the man face down onto the unforgiving pavement.

He let out a bone-chilling laugh and before running off, gave his beating victim another couple swift kicks in the ribs.

"Hey doll," he warned her, "don't even think about calling the cops."

Finally, after several long minutes, which seemed like eternity to the woman, she carefully got up and made her way over to her knight.

__

Out of Service

Normally by this time Martin Crane would be grumbling, and his stomach would be doing the same thing. Telling him that he was "starving"... but not this evening.

Instead, for the fourth time in the last five minutes, he nervously asked,

"Hey Frase, what time do you got?" Whether it was to belie his own rising fears, or to humor his father, he checked his watch again.

"7:45."

Finally, Martin spoke what was on both their minds, but both were afraid to say out loud for the past hour and a half.

"I'm worried about him. He should have signed those papers hours ago. It's not like your brother to be this late and not call…maybe you should try him on his cell phone again."

Frasier, Martin's oldest son, agreed, and picked up the phone and dialed his younger brother's cell phone.

Carefully, she rolled the severely beaten man over and assessed his injuries.

He was violently shivering due to both shock and the chilly damp air. She ripped off her own coat and covered his thin, frail frame with it. He was drifting in and out of consciousness and bleeding from both his mouth and nose. His left eye was already swollen shut and both his cheeks were turning a bluish-purple.

He was having great difficulty breathing most likely due to cracked ribs and, possibly a punctured lung.

She picked up his wallet that was lying on the ground beside him and rummaged through it. Not surprisingly, it had been cleared out of both his cash and credit cards, taken by one of his assailants.

"Still says out of service," Frasier said has he hung up the phone.

"Do you think we should call Donny?" Martin suggested.

"What good would that do?" Frasier asked.

"Well, we could see if your brother at least signed the papers, and if he did, what time he left there."

"Good idea. I'll call Roz for his number."

"Roz?" Martin asked, confused. "Why would she have his number?"

"Did you forget Dad? Roz and Donny used to date," Frasier reminded has he punched in his producer's home phone number into his phone.

"Hello? Roz? It's Frasier," he said into the answering machine. "I know it's a Friday night and I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but if you're there, please pick up…"

__

There is a Doctor in the house, but only, he's the one who needs the Doctor

"M-Maris?" her knight cried out, barely audible as she helped him up the stairs to her small apartment.

She pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and kicked it open. She reached to her left for the light switch that was located on the wall by the door. When it failed to come on, she cursed.

"Oh, bloody hell! They promised it would be on by late this afternoon."

She cautiously maneuvered herself and the man around several boxes. Some of which were empty, others that were half full, and others that were not even opened yet. Having no electricity only made the task of getting to the couch that much more challenging. Finally, they reached their destination. She threw off some books and some other items with no homes yet, to the floor below.

She grabbed a pillow that was sitting in the overstuffed chair beside the couch and carefully lifted his head, placed the pillow down, and laid his head down on top of it. "Just lay down," she soothed.

She carefully made her way to her kitchen. Thankfully, earlier in the day she had unpacked some candles and some matches. She lit a couple of the candles, which illuminated the small apartment with a warm, comforting glow. Before making her way back to her knight, she stopped in the bathroom to retrieve her first aid kit and a washcloth.

While wringing out the washcloth, she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror. Aside from a few superficial scrapes and being scared out of her mind, she was okay. She pushed the few stray hairs that were out of place, back into place, and made her way back to her knight.

She set the candle and first aid kit down on the trunk that was serving as a temporary, make shift coffee table, and went back for the washcloth and small bowl of water.

When she returned, she sat next to him on the couch. He was unconscious again and was still violently shivering.

She first removed his overcoat, and with a great deal of tenderness, she unbuckled his suspenders, and smiled, thinking that she never met a chap that wore suspenders before. She loosened, and then untied his tie and silently hoped it would help ease his labored breathing. Cautiously, she started to unbutton his shirt.

Like his body, her own hands and fingers trembled. She reasoned her trembling was also partly due to shock, and partly due to nervousness at what she was doing.

She actually was undressing a complete stranger, in her new apartment, in a new city. She didn't even know his name. For all she knew, he could be a rapist and/or cold-blooded murderer. She knew nothing about the man.

Correction, she did know one thing about the man.

He risked his life to save her.

If anybody was a rapist and/or cold-blooded murderer it was the sleaze that this man she was now undressing, saved her from. So, no, this man was one of the good guys.

When she had finished unbuttoning his shirt, it revealed a very hairy chest. He was on the gaunt side, for all of his ribs could be clearly seen and counted (if one were so inclined). She quietly chuckled to herself, _"Nothing that a few of me shepherd's pies couldn't fix."_

She then lifted the candle and scanned it over his body to better assess the damage.

"Damn!" she quietly swore. His coat and shirt had belied the extent and seriousness of his injuries.

His chest revealed large and deep bruising. Chances are he did have a punctured lung. Even with his tie removed, his breathing was still very strained and labored. Her knight was in obvious need of medical attention. She snatched the homemade afghan that was draped loosely over the couch, and covered his shivering frame with it and sat down in the overstuffed chair next to him trying to figure out what to do next.

__

Pardon The Interruption

"Frasier? This better be important," she barked.

"I'm sorry Roz. I don't mean to interrupt, and normally I wouldn't but…"

Detecting both urgency and worry in her boss', but more like good friend's, voice, she apologized.

"I'm sorry Frasier, what's wrong?" she asked, this time sincerely.

"I need Donny Douglas' phone number."

"I don't have to give it to you…"

"Roz, please. I'm begging you. It's imperative that I have his number…" Frasier interrupted.

"No, no Frasier, you've misunderstood. I don't have to give you his number cause he's with me." She handed the phone over to Donny. "It's Frasier Crane, he seems upset."

"Hey Frase, what's up?"

She got up and went over to her phone, and with a shaky hand, started to dial and then slammed the receiver down in frustration.

"Bloody hell! They didn't turn on the phone either!"

"Truth be told…" she muttered to herself and to her semi-conscious knight, "I was kind of hoping the phone wouldn't work." For she remembered their attackers' warning about calling the cops and shuddered as a chill ran down her spine.

But she also knew better.

Chances are her knight wasn't going to get better without medical attention. She knew she would have to stay up with him all night and keep a very close eye on him.

It was his breathing that disturbed her the most. He could easily stop breathing at any time. Luckily, she knew both mouth-to-mouth and was CPR certified. Hopefully, she wouldn't have the opportunity to put those skills to the test.

She should keep him awake as well, he no doubt had a concussion, and she didn't want him slipping into a coma on her.

She went back to the chair and sat down, finding herself mesmerized by her knight.

She was surprised at herself and how drawn she seemed to be towards him.

Even though he was on the rather thin and pale side, he was still quite cute, especially the little cleft in his chin.

"So, what did Donny say?"

"He said that Niles signed the papers over three hours ago."

"Then where in the hell is he?"

To be continued…


	2. Orchestra Manuevers in the Dark

**__**

Orchestra Maneuvers in the Dark

So far, her knight had managed to make it through the night without too much complication. There was a brief moment of worry earlier when he had stopped breathing, but thankfully, it was only for a few seconds. He would constantly groan and moan in obvious pain from his injuries.

He continued to drift in and out of consciousness. Even while he was awake, he was never coherent enough to carry on any sort of conversation with her. She was starting to allow him to sleep for very brief intervals of time, about 15-20 minutes, but no longer. She would then gently awaken him and make sure he was awake for about 30 minutes.

He had just gone back to sleep and she decided to get up and make herself a cup of tea when she remembered that she still had no power.

She wrapped her robe more tightly around her and decided to step outside on her porch for a breath of fresh air. She left the patio door open just enough so she could still hear him if he fell into any signs of distress, and enough so that the chilly night air wouldn't get him sick.

The clouds from earlier in the evening had given way to the stars, which dotted the sky like a gigantic dot-to-dot activity page. There was also a full moon.

She slowly took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

She combed her hand through her long, auburn hair.

What was she going to do? She had barely any money herself. She prayed that her knight would be able to be left alone come Monday because the job agency had scheduled a couple more interviews for her. One in the morning, and the other was late in the afternoon around 5:30.

She slightly shuddered when she thought about the later appointment.

It would be dark when the interview was over, and that was how she got into trouble last night. She was walking home from another interview, and not knowing the streets of Seattle very well, she ended up in the wrong alley, at the wrong time. But lucky for her, her knight was also passing through. Next time, she might not be so lucky.

Perhaps by Monday, her knight could give her better directions, and some idea how the bus routes worked. It was hard enough to get around in a strange city, only made that much more difficult without a working phone or electricity.

She glanced up at all the stars and caught a glimpse of a shooting star in the corner of her eye.

She closed her eyes and made a wish. _"Please let me find a job with some really nice people. And please, let me knight get better too."_

She then recalled what her Dad reminded her right before she decided to come to America.

__

"Since you're me only daughter, you'll always be my little girl. And remember love, the only man worthy of you, will scoop the stars from the sky and lay them down at your feet."

A blood-curdling cry made all her hairs stand up and sent her dashing back into the apartment.

__

Ethical is his day job

"I know it's late, but thanks anyway Mike." Martin carefully placed the receiver down in it's home.

"Dad?"

Martin turned around. "Hey Frase. Sorry if I woke you."

Frasier stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown and went to sit on the couch.

"Did you really think I could sleep?" he snapped. "My little brother is missing in case you have forgotten, and…"

Frasier looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Dad, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay son, we're both worried sick."

"So, what did Mike have to say?

"Not much. Since it hasn't been 24 hours yet, Mike's hands are pretty tied."

"Yes, but, Dad, you devoted more than a quarter of your life to the Seattle Police Department, don't they owe you something?"

Martin looked at him with surprise.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, you're usually so ethical, do the right thing, no matter what the cost. Frankly, I'm just surprised to hear you suggest any bending of the rules. It's refreshing."

"Well, if it helps us to find Niles…"

__

Knight Blindness

She rushed over to his side. He was breathing extremely hard and was half sitting up on the couch. He was also aimlessly and wildly groping the space in front of him.

He looked as if he were a crazed conductor, leading his orchestra in some brilliant and captivating performance of Beethoven's Fifth.

He nervously gulped to get some air in. She carefully tried to capture his flailing hands into hers.

"It's alright now. Just calm down." She tried to calm her knight, all while dodging his hands. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I-I…." he stammered as tears fell down his very bruised cheeks. He winced as the tears cascaded down, for they stung like hell. She involuntary flinched at his wince.

"What is it?" she carefully asked and took his hands into hers.

He had such long fingers. He must be a piano player. His cries brought her back.

"I-I…" he started and gulped again. "I-I can't s-see."

She gasped very quietly and reasoned it must have been caused by that blow to the back of his head with the tire iron.

She carefully took his tear stained face into her hands and turned it to face the direction of her voice. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

Finally, she reassured him. "Don't you worry, Daphne Moon won't let anything happen to you."

His breathing was slowly returning back to normal, though his tears continued to flow.

"Y-you have a English accent. Manchester, isn't it?" he sniffed.

"Why yes it is." She smiled, very impressed. "And who might you be?"

She could see his shoulders and back tense up as he opened his mouth and formulated his lips to form the name, but only nothing came out. She detected rising fear in his eyes and that his breathing was becoming irregular again.

She stroked his hair. "It's okay." Then more softly, she asked, "You can't remember, can you?"

She brought her knight in close to her and held him, careful not to hold him too hard because of his very bruised ribs. She stroked his hair and tried to comfort him.

All he could do was cry.

And so could she.

To be continued…


	3. Cherry Bark Almonds and Darkness

**__**

Cherry Bark…Almonds…and Darkness

The Weekend Update

On Saturday afternoon, with assistance from her landlord, she took him to the emergency room despite his protests to the contrary.

He complained about having no way to pay, much less repay her.

"Oh you silly sod…" she teased him as her landlord took them to the hospital.

She turned around from the passenger seat to look at him in the back seat.

She locked eyes with his deep blue eyes that looked straight ahead and into nothing but darkness, and ones that held such pain and hurt. She picked up his trembling hand into hers and more seriously she reassured him,

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered."

They spent most of the day there, where he was subjected to test after test after test.

"Ms. Moon." The doctor finally came out about five hours later to where she was sitting and reading.

"Yes?"

He sat down next to her. "Let's start with the more simple things. He has numerous scrapes, and bruising all over his body. We stitched up several of his deeper cuts. His chest is severely bruised and he has half a dozen extremely bruised ribs, one is actually cracked. We tightly wrapped him up, so it will be difficult for him to breathe. Not surprisingly, he's in a lot of pain. I've given him some painkillers, so it should assist in easing his pain, if only temporarily."

The doctor took in a deep breath before continuing.

"As I'm sure you're aware, he also sustained a rather nasty concussion. We wanted to keep him a few nights for observation but he flatly refused. The savageness and trauma of the beating itself, coupled with the severity of his head trauma, has caused both his amnesia and blindness."

"His sight and his memory. When will they return?"

"They might come back tomorrow, next week, next month…" his voice tailed off.

"Or they might not come back at all," she finished for him.

"Yes, there is that possibility."

"What will happen to him now?"

The doctor removed his glasses. "Well, since he has no place to go, and since he has refused to stay here, I'll call social services, and they can…"

"No," she interrupted. "I'll take him home with me and take care of him."

"Ms. Moon, you are under no obligation to…"

"Me mind is made up. Do I need to sign any papers?"

No News Doesn't Always Mean Its Good

Martin answered the door. "Thanks for coming over Mike. Have a seat."

Mike went to sit on the couch as Martin took his coat and went to hang it up.

"So, how are the wife and grandkids?" Martin asked as he went to sit in his chair.

"Marty…"

"How old are they now?"

"Marty..." Mike tried again.

"Six? Seven?" Martin guessed.

"Marty…"

"Where are my manners? Can I get you something? A Ballintine?" Martin got up and interrupted yet again, as if he were afraid to let Mike say anything about why he was really there.

"Marty, I'm fine. We both know you didn't invite me over here for a beer."

Just at that moment, Frasier walked in the front door.

"Hello? I'm sorry Dad, I didn't realize you had company." Frasier went over and extended his hand to shake Mike's. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane."

"A big time radio shrink and he doesn't remember me."

"Frasier," Martin started, and in some ways grateful that Frasier didn't remember Mike, for it allowed for yet another diversion. "This is Mike, from the force."

"I'm terribly sorry." Frasier went to hang up his coat and apologized. "Of course I remember you. Please forgive me, my mind is on other things."

"Which is why I'm here." Mike used Frasier's lead-in as his window of opportunity to get back to why he was here.

"Oh? And why is that?" Frasier asked.

"I'm really sorry Marty, I have nothing at all on Niles."

__

A Warm Offer on a Chilly Night

"Thanks again for picking us up." Daphne thanked from the back seat of the car. Her knight was sleeping and had his head resting in her lap.

"No problem. So, what did the doctors have to say?"

Daphne explained as she stroked his still badly bruised and swollen cheek.

Soon after, they arrived at the apartment complex and pulled in front of her landlord's apartment.

"Audrey?" Daphne asked, confused.

"I talked to my husband, Evan, after I dropped you off earlier and we discussed your situation. We both agreed that you both should stay with us until you get your electricity turned on, on Monday."

"Of course I am most appreciative of your offer, but, I'll have to decline."

"Daphne, listen to me. It's going to get pretty chilly tonight. You have no heat…"

"I know, I know," Daphne interrupted. "It's just that..." She looked down at her sleeping knight." I just don't want to displace him anymore," She explained. Then more quietly, "He's been through enough already."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

She shook her head, determined.

"Well, let me get Evan out here and he can help you get him into your apartment. Before Evan leaves, I am going to tell him to build you a fire in your fireplace, and I'll be up shortly with a few things for you."

"Thanks Audrey."

"You're welcome."

-------

About 15 minutes later Audrey arrived at Daphne's door and with her arms full.

"Let me take something," Daphne took a couple of shopping bags from Audrey's hands and placed them on the kitchen counter and opened one. "What's all this?"

"It's some clothes for your knight. Granted, since he's so skinny, everything will be a mile too big on him."

"That's okay," Daphne commented while pulling out the clothes. "Sweats and sweatshirts and flannel shirts are made to be baggy."

"I forgot to tell you, the Phone Company came this afternoon while you were at the hospital, so you now have a working phone."

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief, "One less headache to worry about."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Daphne asked aloud and walked over to the door and then froze in her tracks.

What if it was that guy? What if he found out where she lived and had come to finish the job? After all he said he wasn't finished with them yet. What if…

Another round of knocks interrupted her fearful thoughts.

Audrey went over to where Daphne stood.

"Daphne?"

Daphne nearly jumped out of her skin.

"It's okay Daphne, I didn't mean to startle you." Sensing Daphne's anxiety, "Want me to get the door?"

She nervously nodded as Audrey went to get the door.

Only 24 Hours

"But…" Mike quickly tried to abate Martin's rising fears. "Marty, you know as well as I do, its only been, what? 24 hours or so since he was last seen leaving his lawyer's office?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Marty, you said so yourself that Niles was having a real hard time accepting this divorce. He probably just needed some time alone to think things over."

"You're right, of course," Martin agreed and then added, "maybe."

"Marty…."

"Say Dad, remember when Niles and I were kids? Niles would always run away whenever he was really upset about something."

"Which I'm sure is exactly what he is doing now," Mike added.

Martin still wasn't convinced and countered with,

"Yeah, but that was whenever he got a bad grade, like an A- on some paper or homework assignment…it was never because of a girl."

-------

"I hadn't given any thought about eating."

"That's what I thought. I figured both you and your knight could use some food. And since I didn't know what either of you liked, I…."

"Don't worry about. I don't think he does either," she commented with a hint of sadness.

Audrey looked down. She was embarrassed and wished she could take back her last comment.

"I'm sorry," Audrey apologized.

"It's all right. So, what kind did you get?"

"Cheese."

"Will you be joining us?"

Audrey started making her way to the door. "I can't, but thanks for the offer. In one of those bags you'll find some paper plates and some napkins."

She went over and hugged Audrey. "Thank you so much for everything. You've been an angel. And be sure to thank Evan for me as well."

"It was nothing, really, but, you're welcome. And I will."

"And Daphne…"

"Yes?"

"If there's anything else we can do, please call, anytime." She smiled.

"Audrey? I hate to even ask…"

"What did I just say?" she mocked annoyance.

"But you've done so much already."

"Daphne…"

"Alright. All right. What are you doing Monday morning?"

-------

After Audrey left, she woke him and offered him a piece of pizza, which he declined with a "not hungry" and fell back asleep.

She wasn't surprised. He wasn't that skinny for eating too much.

She went and got herself a couple of slices and went to sit by the fire. She sat and ate. Soon, her eating gave way to staring. All she could do was watch her sleeping knight. Continuing to be completely and utterly fascinated by him.

M&M's Help to Fill in The Gap  


"I got it!" Martin screamed coming in from the bedrooms and into the living room and limping as fast as he could over to the phone. "It's got to be Mike with some information on your brother."

"I got it!" Frasier screamed coming in from the kitchen to the living room. "It's Marta calling me back about Maris."

They arrived at their final destination at the same time and over the ringing phone they argued.

"You're not gonna answer it, are you?"

"I was going to, why?"

"I told you I was expecting a call from Marta. You know how she gets whenever she hears your voice, she thinks you're going have her deported back to Guatemala and she'll hang up and then I'll never get to talk to Maris."

"And I told you that it's going to be Mike with some information on your brother."

The phone continued to ring.

"Oh! I know! Let's get Mikey! Hey! It probably is!" Martin sarcastically suggested.

Frasier frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Just answer the damn thing before someone hangs up!"

Martin picked up the phone, "Hello? What do you got for me?" and limped over to his chair.

But there was still another ringing.

Frasier dashed over to his cell phone. "Hello? Marta, I'm so glad you called me back. I was calling to see if I could talk with Mrs. Crane."

A few minutes later, both Crane men adjourned at the kitchen table to eat some breakfast.

"So, did you get to talk to Maris?"

"No. Marta said she left for parts unknown. What did Mike have to say?"

"They have a lead."

"Oh, that's great! What is it?"

"A lot of charges were made on Niles' credit cards over the weekend."

Frasier was relieved. "That's good. Maybe he too just went out of town to get away from things and just forgot to tell us."

Martin didn't seem to share his oldest sons' enthusiasm.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Most of the charges were made at places like The Gap."

"Oh dear God! You shop there! Niles would never…" Frasier stopped in his own tracks when the realization hit him.

__

Cherry Bark…Almonds...and Darkness

He spent most of the rest of the weekend sleeping. A couple times, she had awakened to his cries. Every time they occurred when he was sleeping, so she had no way of knowing what they were for.

Monday morning came quickly. She showered and got ready for her interview.

Around 10 Audrey showed up as requested of her.

"Thanks again for doing this for me."

"Again, it's no problem. Evan's got everything covered downstairs."

"Come here for a second." Daphne called Audrey over to the couch.

They walked over to the couch and as Daphne carefully lifted his head, she had Audrey prop up the pillows behind his head and back. As Daphne did so, some of her hair briefly spilled onto and over his face.

It was the scent that woke him.

He sniffed.

Cherry bark and…

He sniffed again.

Almonds.

Cherry bark and almonds.

Interesting combination.

He then slowly opened his eyes.

But there was only darkness.

So he shut his eyes.

"Thank you," she carefully laid him back down.

"It's really important that you make sure his head and chest are elevated as much as possible…"

"How come?"

"The doctors had to tape up his ribs pretty tight in order for them to heal. That's why he's having so much trouble breathing. Listen. That's why he's wheezing. Anyway, there is a danger of fluid building up in his lungs."

Daphne recovered him and started to stroke his cheek.

"Audrey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think he's cute?"

Just then her phone rang preventing her from getting her answer…for now.

_Help Wanted  
_

Frasier was sitting on the couch with a small note pad and pen in hand, and was surrounded by dozens of crumpled up balls of paper.

"Damn!" Frasier swore and added another ball to the pile.

Martin limped back in from the kitchen. "What ya doin' Frase?"

"I'm trying to write a description of Niles for Roz to read before my show today."

"How come you're not reading it?"

"I'm just not up to it. They agreed to play "The Best of Crane" and I was thinking that when Roz tells my listeners why I'm not there, she could also give a description of Niles."

"Not a bad idea Frase."

The doorbell rang and as Frasier got up to answer it, he further explained his idea.

"I got to thinking we need all the help we can get. The more we get the word out, the better chance we have of finding him."

Upon answering the door, he found a young lady with her hand down her front.

She blushed, "Caught me with my hand in the biscuit tin." She extended her hand, and sheepishly introduced herself. "I'm Daphne. Daphne Moon. I'm here for me interview."

To be continued…


	4. Try To Remember

**__**

Try to Remember

"So, how'd it go? Audrey asked before Daphne was even fully in the apartment.

"It was really hard to say," she replied as she shrugged off her coat. "They were dealing with a family crisis and had completely forgotten about the interview."

"I'm surprised they still went through with the interview."

"So was I. I offered to reschedule, but they insisted. Maybe it was to take their minds off of things."

"Perhaps. By the way…" Audrey went over to the light switch that Daphne had unsuccessfully tried to flip on the other night.

"Let there be light."

"It's about time." A very relieved Daphne walked over to her knight. "Did he cause you any problems?"

"Not one. I woke him and gave him his painkillers around 11:30 and then he fell back asleep and has been sleeping ever since. But you should know..."

"What? What is it?" Daphne inquired, concerned.

"He did cry out a couple of times in his sleep."

"He did that this weekend as well." She stroked his hair behind his ear. "I only wish I knew what he was dreaming about. Whether he is remembering something of his life or it's just a bad dream…"

"Well, whatever it was, it seemed to really upset him. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. I wasn't sure if I should have woke him or not."

"Did you?"

"No. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing."

"Don't be. I'm not quite sure what to do myself when he has these. Cause even if he would remember the dream, who knows if he trusts me enough to share it."

"That's a toughie. I have to run, but I'll talk to you later." Audrey started to make her way to the door as the phone rang.

"Thanks Audrey, I'll talk to you later." She then darted quickly over to the phone, so it wouldn't awaken him.

"Hello? This is she…they did? Wonderful...Oh?" Daphne bit her lower lip and looked longingly at her knight sound asleep on the couch. "Problem? What makes you think there's a problem?"

__

There's a Problem

"Even though we forgot about the interview, I'm glad we still went through with it, cause I really like her Frase," Martin commented as Frasier hung up the phone.

"Yeah, so did I." Frasier agreed.

"Then what's the matter?"

"That was her employment agency. It appears we have to keep looking."

"I told you. You should have offered her the job before she left here," Martin pouted. "But no, you didn't. What are the odds that we'll both find someone we both like again?"

"Well, its not like she's exactly taken."

"What are you talkin' about? You just said..."

"The agency said she would take the job if we didn't insist she live here."

"Is that all? I mean, how important is it that she lives her? She doesn't have to live here to help me with my exercises. Besides, do you really need someone to clean this place everyday?"

Frasier frowned. "Well, of course not. It's not the cleaning or the fact that she doesn't want to live here, that's bothering me."

"Then what's the problem?" Martin asked again, annoyed.

"Well…." Frasier hesitated.

"What?"

"Okay, okay. It was Niles' idea that we hire someone to help you, and, I just don't know if I feel right hiring someone before he has had the chance to meet and talk with them first. After all, half of this person's salary is coming out of his wallet. I just think he should have some say as to who his money is going to."

"But what if…" Martin couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Don't even say it. We are going to find Niles."

__

She's Listening

Daphne was doing some unpacking in her kitchen while her knight continued to sleep.

Her inner voice was in overdrive.

Her placement officer at the agency thought she was crazy to turn the job down. But of course, they didn't know the real reason for her turning it down. She couldn't just abandon her knight, not after everything he had done for her. The man practically lost his life defending her. He lost his memory and his sight, all to protect her, a complete stranger. Heroes like her knight don't come along everyday. She was very lucky and would always be indebted to him.

When his doctor confirmed to her that he had lost his memory and sight, she vowed right then and there she would do anything and everything to help him regain both, it was the very least she could do.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it out.

Looking for a distraction, she turned on her radio and turned the volume down low, as not to awaken him.

She was particularly interested in listening to Dr. Crane's show. She didn't even know he was a big time radio talk show host until she was on her way home from the interview.

Thanks to Audrey, she knew which buses to take to Elliot Bay Towers. When she got on the transfer bus on the way back to her apartment, there was a big poster with Dr. Crane's face staring back at her. The slogan "I'm Listening" along with the radio call letters and station and time of his show were all underneath it.

She glanced at her watch. The show would be on soon. "What were the call letters and station again?" She asked herself and flipped through the stations trying to find it.

As she did so, her inner voice started up again.

She felt badly turning down Dr. Crane and his father's offer, for she really liked them both, and could have seen herself being very happy working for them both.

"...stay tuned to the Dr. Crane Show after the top of the hour news. You're listening to KACL 780 AM on radio dial here in downtown Seattle."

She sighed and said to herself. "Oh well. What is done is done," and went to put the teakettle on for some afternoon tea and got ready to listen to Dr. Crane's show.

"Good afternoon Seattle, as most you know, I'm Roz Doyle, the producer of the Dr. Frasier Crane Show. Unfortunately, Dr. Crane is unable to be with us this afternoon so we will be airing "The Best of Crane" in its place, so callers please don't call in. Hopefully, Dr. Crane will be able to join us tomorrow to take your calls.

"Dr. Crane did have something he wanted me to read to you, all his loyal listeners, in hopes that you can help him. If you can, please call us at the station at 206-555-KACL.

" 'Friday night, Dr. Crane's...' "

"NO!" he screamed causing her to jump.

She flew to the couch and found him sitting upright. He was breathing extremely hard and sweat, mixed with tears, was pouring down his face.

She went over and sat down at the edge of the couch and very cautiously, for the first time since the beating, really reached out to him.

With a very shaking hand, she laid it on his equally trembling shoulder.

"It's okay. Just take it easy, you're going to be just fine. Small breaths..." She soothed and reassured. "Nothing is going happen to you."

__

Try To Remember

After several long minutes, highlighted by a full blown hyperventilation attack, he started to slowly calm down and relax, a little.

To help him breath she had him swing his legs over the side of the couch and then place his head between his knees. The hunched over position brought severe and excruciating pain to his very tender ribs, but it had to be done in order to restore his breathing back to somewhat normal levels.

She had inched closer to him and was now soothing his back with the palm of her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me and I'm so dizzy," he panted.

"It's probably due to the lack of oxygen and the fact that you haven't eaten for at least three days. That being said, I'm making you some broth for dinner…"

He protested with, "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" she teased him and then more seriously, "Aside from the fact that you could stand to put on some much needed pounds, you really need to get your strength back. You are terribly weak."

He slowly lifted his head and tear stained face back up and groaned as the pain was finally being released from being hunched over. She grabbed one of the pillows, so his head could rest on it.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to lose it like that," he breathlessly apologized.

"It's alright." Carefully, she asked, "Please don't think I'm prying, I'm just trying to help you, but, what do you remember?"

He sniffed and shook his head. "I-I can't remember anything."

"It's okay, don't try and push it. You've been through a horrible ordeal. Your doctor said that it might take awhile for you to remember." She opted not to share the fact that his memory or his sight may never return. She would share that with him when he was much stronger and much less vulnerable.

She reintroduced herself, figuring it couldn't hurt. With the concussion, his amnesia, the drugs he was on and everything else he had been through the past couple of days, he probably was too out of it to even remember.

"Me name is Daphne."

"Nice to meet you," he responded as if they were being introduced for the very first time and attempted to reply in kind, "I-I'm…"

Her heart just broke. The pain in his eyes again as he tried so desperately to recall his name from the deep recesses of his mind. He looked so scared and lost. His mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish.

Finally, defeated, he lowered his head.

The teakettle whistled announcing her afternoon tea was ready.

"Don't worry about it, it will come to you in time. In the meantime, I'll be here with you every step of the way."

__

Of Course, It Gives Him Camera Time Too

"...so once again listeners, if any of you have seen someone matching the description of Dr. Niles Crane, Dr. Crane's younger brother, we ask that you call us here at KACL at 206-555-KACL. Now, to "The Best of Crane."

Frasier bent over to turn off the radio. "Well, let's just hope that brings in some callers."

"I gotta hand it to you Frase, that was a great idea."

"If only we could reach even a wider audience."

"What do you mean?"

Frasier went over the phone and started to dial. "Hello, Kelly Kirtland please…Dr. Frasier Crane…"

To be continued…


	5. Desperately Seeking Niles

**__**

Desperately Seeking Niles

Make-up for Martin Crane

"I don't think I can go through with this Frase," Martin confessed as the lady in the makeup room blotted his forehead with some foundation.

"You've got to Dad. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Niles."

Neither man said anything for the next few minutes as the makeup ladies completed their task.

Once they had gone, Martin pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and shuffled through all the pictures.

Martin sighed pensively and sniffed.

"Are you okay Dad?" Frasier asked quietly and laid his hand on his Dad's shoulder as a sign of support.

"You know, your brother commented to me not so long ago when he was in my bedroom that I had pictures of your Mother and of you and Freddie, how come I didn't have any of him..."

"When he comes back home to us, I'll take a picture of the two of you and you can make it up to him."

"I just hope he does come back home to us," Martin commented solemnly.

"He will Dad. He will. Because by the end of tonight, somewhere, someone in Seattle, saw him Friday evening after he left Donny's office," Frasier said confidently.

"Knock-knock," a female voice unknowingly interrupted and announced her arrival in the dressing room and went over to give Frasier a big hug.

"Frasier, it's so good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"So do I. Kelly, I don't think you've ever met my father…"

-------

She was almost done with the dinner dishes. Not that what her knight had had could really be considered dinner, but, it was a small victory none the less. She had managed to get a few spoonfuls of broth down him. She glanced up at the clock. It was almost eleven. The next dosage of painkillers would be around twelve-thirty. Maybe she would just watch TV until then.

She picked up the remote that was on her kitchen counter and clicked the TV on and went back to drying the last few dishes.

"No..." a muffled voice cried out.

She picked up the remote and muted the sound, unsure if she had actually heard anything. If she did, was it just coming from the TV?

She waited for a minute and didn't hear anything, so she turned the volume back up just as the television station was announcing,

"Coming up on the 11 o'clock news. Kelly Kirtland joins us live in the studio to bring us the heartbreaking appeal of a local radio talk show host with his father, as they desperately search to find their missing…"

"I'm sorry…" he cried out again in his sleep, only much louder.

This time she knew she heard something and instantly recognized the cries as her knight. She rushed to his side and was about to wake him when she realized he was talking in his sleep.

She quickly discarded the remote that was in her hand, replacing it with pen and notepad she had lying nearby. She feverishly and frantically scribbled, recording his nocturnal ramblings for future reference.

"Good evening Seattle, thank you for joining us tonight..."

Even with her back turned to the television, Daphne still found it distracting. His admissions had become barely an audible whisper and were so muffled and hard to understand, she didn't need any competition.

With one hand behind her back, she fumbled around for the remote behind her.

"We now go to Kelly Kirtland over on the set of Good Morning Seattle with..."

She found the remote and turned the television off and was now able to give her knight her undivided attention.

__

The Powers that Be Help to Keep Her Sleepless in Seattle

She set the pen and pad down on the trunk and looked over what she had written. It wasn't as much as she hoped, but then again, who knew what it would take to spark and return his memory.

Even his doctor had stressed that even if he ever recovered his memory, there would still be some things that he would never recall, like his beating. He also stated that his short-term memory was also impaired. That for the rest of his life, and whether or not his memory returned, he would constantly struggle to remember even the most simplest of things, like names, phone numbers etc. Essentially, he would require much more care and patience, almost like a child. The man would never again have a quote/unquote normal life, even if he did remember.

All that depressed her but also made her that much more determined.

All this came upon him because he came to her rescue. She vowed to do everything in her power to help him remember something, even if it was only his name. Which reminded her, now that he was becoming more and more lucid she would have to come up with a name to call him.

Knight (since that is what he is and always would be to her anyway) was okay to call him in her private thoughts and dreams or whenever she talking to Audrey, but something told her she didn't think he'd go for it.

She rolled her neck around for it had stiffened up, as did the rest of her body. She stood up and shook loose her limbs and stretched. She stifled a yawn and was surprised at how emotionally exhausted she was by just hearing him and recording his cries.

She bent over, picked up, and covered his shivering frame that was now scrunched up into the fetal position, with the afghan that had fallen to the floor as he thrashed in his sleep. She brought the afghan up close and tucked it in securely around him.

She looked at the clock. She still had almost 45 minutes before she had to wake him for his painkillers.

She cuddled up in the overstuffed chair and turned the TV back on and flipped through the stations. There wasn't a whole lot to choose from, it was mostly all late night talk shows, which she had no interest in.

She was about to give up hope, but decided to go around the channels once last time.

"Did I just see what I thought I did?" She mentally asked herself, and backspaced her remote a couple of channels.

A man, attempting to hang himself by a drape cord and failing to do, accompanied by an audience laugh track filled her television screen.

There was something eerily familiar about the man, but what was it?

Perhaps it would come to her if she continued to watch the show. She quickly found herself caught up in the show and laughing hysterically. She made a mental note to remember to watch this show again. Upon its completion at midnight, and to her great surprise and enjoyment, another episode immediately followed.

At the second show's conclusion she went over to wake up her knight.

It was a challenge to say the very least, for he had fallen into a very deep sleep. Quite a contrast to just over an hour ago when he was restlessly tossing and turning and plagued by his nightmare.

She gently shook him to consciousness.

"Sorry to wake you, but, time for your painkillers."

He slowly got up into a sitting position. Once he did, she picked up his hand and placed two painkillers in it.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and popped the pills in.

She then placed in his hand a glass of water, which he chugged down.

"Thank you," he whispered as he slowly fell back down on the couch and pillows.

She started to tuck him in again.

"Tell me a bedtime story," he requested, half asleep.

She was taken aback by his request, not quite sure what to say.

"Please," he begged like a little boy.

She sat down beside him on the couch and commented, "Your Mum must have had a hard time saying no to you when you were a young lad."

"I can't really say," he sadly reflected and also unintentionally reminded her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Just tell me a story," he said as he started to drift off.

"Once upon a time…" she began.

Before too long she felt her hair being ruffled by his soft snores.

She had no idea how long she just sat there studying him, not wanting to move.

He was becoming more and more fascinating to her.

Could it be? Was she starting to fall for him? Her inner voice questioned.

It was getting late and that was too deep of a question for tonight.

She got up and before turning in for the night, she bent over and softly kissed her knight on his forehead and that's when it hit her.

"Goodnight, Theodore," she whispered and turned off the light.

__

Somebody Else

The next afternoon, Daphne and Audrey were having some tea and cookies as her knight was taking a nap.

"So, has he remembered anything?" Audrey asked.

Daphne shook her head in disappointment and sipped her tea. "Not a bloody thing." She quietly added so that her knight wouldn't hear, "It's just so bloody frustrating. If I find it so painfully frustrating, I can't even imagine how he must be feeling."

"You're not going to give up are you? Didn't his doctor say he sustained a very serious blow to his head and that it might take some time for it to come back?"

"Of course I'm not giving up, but it's just…" Daphne got real quiet and contemplative and looked longingly over at her knight.

Her glance didn't escape Audrey's attention.

"Audrey, I-I think I may be falling for him." She finally confessed.

Audrey was confused and probed. "And that is a bad thing because?"

"What if he already has a family Audrey? What if he already has a wife and kids? What if I risk falling for him harder, only to lose me heart? What if the man I'm falling for already belongs to somebody else?"

To be continued…


	6. Cinnamon Toast

**__**

Cinnamon Toast

__

Cinnamon Toast

"Are you sure there hasn't been even one call?" Frasier asked, surprised, but more disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Frasier," Roz apologized and took a sip of her coffee and then, optimistically, "but, today is another day."

"Frankly Scarlet, I don't give a damn!" Frasier quipped sarcastically.

"Frasier…" Roz pouted.

"Look, Roz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm just frustrated. I called Kelly this morning and nobody's called the television station either."

Roz laid her hand atop of his. "I'm sorry Frasier. But, we're going to find Niles."

"I know, it's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"It's okay Frasier, I know how you feel."

Frasier looked at her with a somewhat skeptical face.

"Okay, maybe I don't know exactly what you're feeling."

"Roz? What are you really trying to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and then confessed. "I never thought I'd admit this, but, I really do miss Niles…"

"Oh come Roz, you don't have to say things like that on my account. I know how much you two get on one another's nerves all the time. After all, most of the time I get front row seats."

"Frasier..."

"Or on the other hand, if this is your feeble attempt at cheering me up…" he interrupted again.

"Frasier. Can I please finish what I was going to say?"

"You were saying?"

"First of all, I wasn't saying that to cheer you up. Second, I didn't say it because it's the…" she curved both her fingers into the quotes sign and continued,

"...quote/unquote, politically right thing to say." She then concluded very sincerely, "he's been a real good friend whenever I needed one, and I really do miss him."

Both looked down at their coffees and were quiet for some time.

Breaking the silence and very quietly and without looking at her, "Thank you Roz."

"You're welcome Frasier."

She called out to their waiter, "Two double cappuccinos, half-caf, nonfat milk, and with um…" she squinted her eyes has if trying to remember something, upon remembering, she finished her order, "…with just a hint of cinnamon."

"I'll be right back with those."

"Roz? That's, that's..." Frasier was getting choked up. "Niles' favorite," Frasier commented, fighting back tears.

"Why do you think I ordered it? When I was last time you heard me order cinnamon on anything?"

The waiter returned and set down the cups, one in front of her, and the other in front of Frasier.

She hoisted up the coffee cup and invited Frasier to do the same.

"I'd like to make a toast," she said, more upbeat.

Accepting her invite, Frasier lifted up both the new cup and his head.

"To Niles, here's to making it home real soon."

They clanked their cappuccinos ala Niles, each taking a sip.

"Say Frasier, what's your dad doing here?"

__

Politically Speaking

"Have you searched his wallet or pockets for any clues to his identity?"

"I have his wallet. Not surprisingly, one of the thugs that beat him up took all his cash and credit cards and any other identifying items. I never thought about checking his pockets."

Daphne went over to her coat closet and pulled out his overcoat and suit jacket.

"You check this one…" she handed Audrey his suit jacket, "…and I'll check this one."

"Suspenders huh?" Audrey commented to herself as she took the hanger from Daphne that had his suspenders draped over it. She turned the decorative suspenders over and searched the rest of the suit jacket for any clues.

After a few minutes of searching they exchanged their findings.

"All I found out was that his coat is a London Fog," Daphne reported, disappointed, but hopeful Audrey came up with something.

"Well, I'm afraid I didn't have much more luck. But, I can tell you what I think. I think your knight must do well financially."

"What makes you say that?"

"London Fog is an expensive brand, as is his suit jacket. It's an Armani. Additionally, his suspenders are from your neck of the woods-England. See?" She turned the suspenders over so Daphne could see them.

"Trafalgar Square. That's an expensive clothing district in London. But don't stores in the States sell this stuff as well? He might have bought it at some fine men's store here in Seattle."

Audrey shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea. Evan doesn't even own a suit, much less a tie."

"Well, it looks as if our search was a bust." Daphne took the coat from Audrey and went to hang them back up in her coat closet.

She needed to change the subject.

"Have you ever seen the television show 'The Powers That Be?'" Daphne asked.

"I'm not sure, what's it about?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out, I only caught it for the first time myself late last night. But from what I could tell, it's some sort of a political satire. But there's this one character, he is like some suicidal congressman, who of course, always fails and his name is Theodore Van Horn. But get this Audrey! He's a dead ringer for me knight."

Audrey was both surprised and impressed. "Oh wow. Really?"

"So, I was thinking that maybe I would call him Theodore or Teddy, since I can't exactly call him 'knight' to his face."

"Good point. So when is this show on again? I'll have to watch it and I'll tell you what I think."

"Channel 7, from 11:30-12:30 in the evening. They air back to back shows. And I think they said in a commercial that they re-air them the following day at 5 in the afternoon "

__

It's Confirmed, They Found The Shrink

Frasier swiveled around in his seat to see Martin enter Café Nervosa. He waved his dad to over to their table. "Dad. Over here."

Martin started to limp his way over to the table as Frasier turned to Roz.

"He's meeting Mike, a friend of his from the force to get an update on Niles. I sure hope he has something. Which reminds me, don't say anything to Dad about not getting any calls…..hey there Dad!"

"Frase. Good to see you again Roz."

"You too, Martin. Have a seat," Roz invited and pulled out a chair.

"Thank you," Martin said and sat down.

"Marty!" Mike called out and walked over to the table.

Roz gathered up her belongings and got up and excused herself. "Here, why don't you have my seat," she offered to Mike.

Frasier stood up to wish her goodbye. "I'll talk to you later Roz." He gave her a hug. "Thanks again for everything," he whispered in her ear.

Once Roz had left, Martin asked, "So Mike, what do you got for us?"

"Well…" he was interrupted by his cell phone, "Excuse me." Mike got up and walked away from the table only to return a few minutes later.

"Was that about Niles?" Frasier asked.

Mike sat back down with his poker face on. One which, even after 20 some odd years of playing poker with the man, Martin still could not read.

"Mike? What is it?"

__

The Mind Joggers

He involuntarily jerked.

"Hold still..." she instructed. Firmly, yet carefully, she held his chin in place. "...don't move."

She then proceeded to gingerly circumnavigate all the cuts and scrapes on his face. She applied as little pressure as she could on the bruises on his cheeks, as she slid the razor down the side of his face.

For a moment, she was secretly glad he was blind. For if he wasn't, she was more than positive he would have never agreed to what was coming up next. Additionally, this would be a very important step in her attempts to establish trust with him.

"Okay, finished." She set the razor down in the sink.

Even though he couldn't see her reaction, he was still terrified.

"It's alright." She tried to alleviate his understandable trepidation and uneasiness.

"Remember, I am a physical therapist, and this is nothing new to me."

His long fingers, shaking with fear, slowly loosened the dressing gown's knot and he slowly shrugged it off.

As she slowly eased her knight into the bubble bath (she figured it would be easier for him to get cleaned up with bubbles already in the tub) she forewarned, "The water and the soap bubbles are going to sting some."

He flinched as he slid into the water, but at the same time, it also felt refreshing.

Once he was fully submerged, she gave him a guided tour.

"The soap and the shampoo are all to your right." She took his right hand into hers and guided it to both the soap and shampoo. "If you need a towel…" again she moved his hand, this time the left one, "...it's over here on your left."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll go make us some dinner. And before you pop open that mouth of yours to protest you're not hungry, you're going to eat something. Understood?"

He nodded.

Then more warmly, she offered,"If you like, I thought after your bath and dinner we could go over the notes I took when you were talking in your sleep last night to see if it jogs anything.")

Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll be right there," she called out.

Returning her attention to back to him, she got up to leave. "Call me if you need anything."

Before getting to the door, there was another round of knocks.

"I heard you the first time, don't get your bloomers in a twist."

She looked through the peephole.

Her body instantly stiffened as her mind jogged up the memory.

__

"Hey doll, don't even think about calling the cops."

To be continued…


	7. The Search is Over?

**__**

The Search is Over?

It's Confirmed, They Found The Shrink -- Part 2

Daphne wished she hadn't said anything, but he had to have heard her.

It wasn't like he was going to go away now. And even if he did, it was only a matter of time before he'd be back again.

She took a deep breath, slowly released it, and unlatched the door and turned the knob…

"The boys have just located Niles' Mercedes. It was found in an alley three blocks away from his lawyers' office."

"Are you sure it was his?" Frasier probed.

"Silver Mercedes…"

"I'm sure there are plenty of silver Mercedes in Seattle," Frasier interrupted.

"E320…" Mike continued.

Again, Frasier interrupted.

"I'm sure there are also plenty of silver Mercedes E320's in Seattle."

"I'm sure you're right on both accounts Frasier…"

Under different circumstances, Mike probably would have said gotcha! before continuing, for no other reason then to put Frasier in his place, but under the circumstances…

"…this one however, has SHRINK for its license plate."

"Were there any signs of a break-in or a struggle?" Martin questioned.

"From first appearances, there were no obvious signs, but the boys are dusting it for fingerprints as we speak."

"So, let's recap what we know," Martin suggested.

Mike pulled out a small note pad from his pocket.

"Okay, this much is known. According to Mr. Douglas, Niles signed the divorce papers Friday evening and left his office approximately around 7pm. The boys mentioned that they found a parking ticket on Niles' car that was issued at…"

Mike double-checked his notes.

"…10:00 that same night. So, whatever happened to Niles, he probably didn't leave by car and it had to have happened between his car and Donny's office, and before 10:00," Mike summarized.

"That's a three hour window of opportunity that his whereabouts are unknown," Martin pondered aloud.

"There is one other thing you should know…"

Hide and Seek

Hide

"I can't help but notice that your couch is made up like a bed…"

"Why its for me of course," she quickly covered. "Like I stated earlier, I have only been in Seattle less than two weeks and I have been waiting for my new bed and mattress to be delivered, so I sleep on the couch." She concluded her statement, while nervously twisting her hair.

Her inner voice had kicked into overdrive the moment she looked through the peephole, not to mention her heart skipping a few beats.

Accompanying her inner voice, and making its first appearance, was her guilt.

Until as recently as an hour or so ago, her own guilt had been suppressed.

As she was easing him and his badly bruised and battered body into the bathtub, it floated to the surface. Not unlike the water that stung his bruises, the truth and her own guilt over what happened to her knight stung her.

Granted she didn't plant the bruises, or bash his head in, but it was on account of her that he was suffering in darkness and with no memory.

She continued to twist her long locks tighter and tighter, while praying that her knight wouldn't call out to her.

She also kept wondering how the cops even found out about this.

She was more than positive Audrey wouldn't have said anything. For she had expressed her fears and warning of their attacker quite adamantly (or at least she thought she had).

Regardless, Daphne had made up her mind before opening the door that she would do everything in her power to protect her knight, even if that included lying. It wasn't out of true altruism (like her knight's protection of her) of course, there was a selfish motive behind it has well.

She wouldn't be just lying in order to "hide" her knight from their attacker, she was also trying to hide herself.

After all, their attacker did warn her never to talk to the cops. What if he somehow found out she had "talked"?

Her guilt now contributed to the inner conversation that was playing out in her head.

And if he did, maybe he would only hurt her instead. Her knight had already suffered too much at the hands of this guy, she mentally rationalized.

It was time for her to rise to the occasion and it was her turn to protect him, like he had unselfishly did for her, without any regard for the consequences it might bring upon him.

Besides, even if he would "talk", he didn't remember anything, so why put him in harm's way for nothing.

__

Seek

Mike pulled out a small Ziploc bag from his pocket and placed it in front of both Frasier and Martin.

"My partner and I retrieved it this morning from a pawn shop."

Again, Frasier had his doubts and interrogated Mike.

"How do you know that this is Niles' wedding band?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Aw geez Frase. Will you give it a rest already," Martin requested and ran his hand over his tired and stressed face.

At least this time, Mike was able to cut to the chase much quicker.

"From the inscription," he said matter of fact. "'To Niles on our Wedding Day. Always, Maris'."

"But…" Frasier started.

"Aw geez, I just knew you wouldn't listen to your old man and you had to open your big, fat bazoo."

"Listen to me, I am sure there are other Niles and Maris' out there…but," Frasier soberly conceded, "the absent of the word 'love' clinches that it would have to be our Niles and not some other Niles and Maris."

"Agreed," Martin quietly seconded.

"But, isn't it also plausible that Niles himself pawned it off? After all, the man just finalized a rather stressful and nasty divorce. Maybe he didn't want any reminders of Maris," Frasier started up again.

"We thought about it and then quickly disregarded it."

"May I ask on what grounds?" Frasier refused to ease up.

"Both of you have gone on record to say that Niles was very distraught and against this divorce, so it's highly unlikely that he would want to part with it, at least not this quickly."

"Did the pawn shop owner give you a description of the man who brought it in?" Martin asked, trying to conceal his ever rising fear that something terrible might have actually happened to his youngest son.

"The man we are seeking is well built and muscular and roughly six-foot-two and 270 pounds…"

__

Finding Out

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about this?"

"Dr. Newman from Seattle General. It's required by law that emergency room personnel inform the police whenever they suspect a crime may have been committed so we can follow-up and investigate. He told us that you came in the emergency room for treatment…"

"That's right. I had a few cuts and I just wanted to make sure none of them required any stitches," she nervously injected and continued to lie in order to protect her knight and herself.

"But in fact, you didn't receive any treatment at all, did you? Someone else did. What can you tell me about the person you brought in for treatment?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with my attack or trying to find my attacker," she got defensive and flustered.

"Ms. Moon, I'm here to help you. The more you're open and honest with me, the better the chance I have of catching whoever did this to you and before he strikes again."

"I've got a terrible headache…" she lied and rubbed her head. "Could we please continue this another time when I'm feeling better?"

Against his better judgement, he agreed and hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon, say around 1:00? And please Ms. Moon, if you remember anything else in the meantime that may help." He handed her his business card. "Call me anytime, day or night."

Once out of her apartment, he pulled out his cell phone and called his partner.

As he made his way to the leasing office, he left this message:

"Hey Mike, it's me. I just left the woman now. She is still clearly shaken and hiding something. I think the man she brought in the ER for treatment was with her that night, although she never mentioned anything about him. I'm going to talk to her more tomorrow, maybe you can come with me. I'm on my way to talk to her landlord now and her neighbors to see if they saw anything or anyone..."

A Moon Story

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"For what?" She sat down on the floor by the tub.

"That you're going through all this, all on account of me. Maybe I should leave, cause the longer I stay, the more I am putting you at risk."

It broke her heart that he was so down on himself.

"Don't be silly. You're not endangering my life, you saved it, and I'll always be in your debt and grateful to you for that. As for leaving, I'll tell you when you have stayed too long, understood?"

"I just wish I could remember something about that night."

She knew he never would, which was a good thing, but sadly, he wasn't remembering anything else either.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" she suggested.

"Good idea, so, give me the Daphne Moon story."

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It's not like I am the most exciting person," she commented and offered him an opportunity to back out now.

"Positive."

"Alright then. I was born to Harry and Gertrude Moon, as you already correctly identified, in Manchester England on April 18th. And before you ask, no, I'm not going to give you the year," she joked. "Suffice to say, I am not the infamous 29, nor am I 40."

"I come from a hideously large family. I am the only girl in a brood of nine. Now listen carefully, for there might be a quiz on this later….." she teased and listed all her brothers' names.

"Reginald, Nigel, Michael, Peter, David, Stephen, Billy and Simon."

He counted their names out on his fingers as she recited them.

"Yep, that's eight alright," he confirmed and attempted to joke.

She smiled at his attempt. He was starting to loosen up and feel more comfortable around her, which was good. She wanted him to trust her.

"I also have several aunts and uncles. Me one Aunt owns an enchanting little tearoom. When I was a little girl, to get away from all me brothers, I took my dolls down to her parlor to have a tea party under the table. One of my uncles is a political writer and writes about the royal family for a London tabloid.

I was extremely close to both Grammy and Pappy Moon. Oh Pappy…" she recalled warmly, "lived to be ninety three, he did. He used to take his teeth out and chase all his grandkids around the room until his mood would change, then it was every kid for him or herself as we all ran for we lives."

"And Grammy?"

"She made the best sticky buns, added a pint of rum to give them that extra kick, if you know what I mean. One time I remember we found her loaded in the garden in her wedding dress, facedown in the birdbath, was she."

Daphne leaned up against the bathroom wall by the tub and continued sharing her story.

"Me grandfather, father and me brothers, all work on the docks, except for Billy, Mum's favorite, he's a ballroom dance instructor."

"When I was twelve, I starred in the British television show called _Mind Your Knickers. _I portrayed Emma, and by the time the show got cancelled when I was sixteen, I was five foot ten and had me boobies bound up tighter than a mummy…" she chuckled and looked to see his reaction.

He was too cold to have one.

His skin was covered with goose bumps and every hair was standing on end. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"I am so sorry! Where are me manners? You're shaking like a leaf. Here I am rattling on and on and on…why didn't you tell me to shut me trap up?"

The Search is Over?

With a great deal of tenderness, she dried off his shivering limbs.

Every so often, when she made contact with an area that was still sensitive, he would involuntarily flinch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered her apology. "Maybe I should strap your ribs and apply your ointments now."

She helped him into a pair of sweatpants and led him back to the couch.

Again, with a great deal of tenderness, she applied the antibiotic creams to his still badly bruised and battered body, for even the smallest of injuries were still quite painful to him.

When she got to his chest, she found her fingers getting lost in his sea of massive chest hair.

The more cream she applied and rubbed in, the more she found herself and her defenses doing the same.

Her concerns she had so adamantly expressed to Audrey earlier in the day were quickly becoming absorbed and a distant memory, for she found her resistance to him evaporating.

Her longing for him and for him to take her in his arms was only intensifying.

"All finished," she announced. "Now for your ribs."

Her own heart cringed as she felt his pain.

She knew that this would the most painful for him, for his ribs were still extremely sensitive.

At every tightening lap she made of the bandage around his gaunt waist, the more he fought back and gulped at the tears that threatened to spill out.

When she was done, she locked her eyes onto his teary and unknowing ones.

To be continued…


	8. I Want To Know What Love Is

**__**

I Want to Know What Love Is

They sat on the couch facing one another.

"Are you sure you don't mind me doing this?" he nervously questioned her.

She dropped her eyes down and saw that his hands were almost as, if not more, shaky then his voice.

"I'm sure," she whispered reassuringly to him.

He continued to sit there, shaking like a scared schoolboy.

He tried to reign his unsteady breathing back under control.

It was his inner voice that was in overdrive this time.

Go ahead, she won't bite. What are you waiting for?

For the first time, he was almost relieved that he couldn't see her or her face. That way if he disappointed her, he wouldn't have the additional humiliation of seeing it on her face as well.

Sensing his nervousness and uneasiness, "Here, let me help you," she offered.

She cupped his severely trembling hands into her own and brought them up to her cheeks. She pressed the palms of his hands into her cheeks and then spread out his long fingers, with her own on top.

She closed her eyes and blocked out everything else around her, allowing herself to get lost and drown in his touch.

His touch was just so warm.

Like a parent teaching their child how to ride a bicycle, she knew she would soon have to "let go."

Carefully and slowly, she detached her hands from his.

He was still terribly nervous, she could tell that by the way he caressed her face. The periodic tap of his fingers as his unsteady hands traveled up and down her cheeks.

To compliment his caress, she tilted her head in kind.

He dropped his right hand down and turned his left one over and started to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

She involuntarily flinched, which didn't escape his attention, and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

She opened her eyes and saw that his face had dropped. He looked ashamed.

"For what?"

"Y-you pulled away from my touch. I might not be able to see you, but I can…which can only mean that I-I…that I've done something wrong," he stammered and berated himself.

"I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better, I disgust myself."

Her heart broke at his admission.

Her knight had such low self-esteem when he shouldn't. It just broke her heart to see him beat himself up and she wondered if subconsciously this was in reaction to something he couldn't remember.

"You silly sod," she playfully teased him. "It was the hair on your knuckles, it tickles. That's all."

She brought his hand, which was shaking even worse than before, back to where he had withdrawn it. "Please, continue," she requested.

His trembling hand finally made its way to the top of her cheek and met with her long, locks of hair.

Now with both hands, still shaking, he combed his long fingers through her equally long, velvety locks.

"What color is your hair?"

"Auburn."

He leaned in and sniffed.

She opened her eyes briefly, worried, and then saw something she had never seen before, a smile on his face.

What a smile it was.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Cherry bark and almonds."

Moving on, he continued to go over every crevice of her face.

"What's the color of your eyes?"

"Brown."

He concluded his study of her face by sliding his finger down her nose, landing it to a rest on her lips.

His breathing started to get heavy and unsteady again as his nervousness kicked into overdrive.

"I-I love y-you D-Daphne..." he stuttered and confessed as he cradled her face in his trembling hands and brought it in close to his own and went to kiss her.

__

Bloody Lies

Her own actions surprised even her.

She pulled away.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." She got off the couch and went to sit in the overstuffed chair.

"No, I-I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I've pushed you and you weren't ready," he apologized.

"It's not you, it's me," she explained.

"Before I came to America, I was engaged to me boyfriend Clive, and before I moved here, I broke it off with him because I had a vision that there was someone else I ought to be with."

Neither said anything.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you."

Though the hurt in his eyes belied his next statement, he reassured her, "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me, I'm fine." He sniffed and placed his finger under his nose.

"Could you please hand me a tissue, my nose is bleeding."

He dropped his face again and vowed, "Just so you know, I will never hurt you again. I promise."

She looked over at him and saw that his nose was profusely bleeding and that both his hands were already covered with blood.

She grabbed a huge wad of tissues and lifted his head, and stuffed the tissues under his nose.

"What on earth could have started this?" she asked rhetorically and continued to apply heavy pressure to his nose.

After several long minutes and a box and a half of tissues, she was finally able to get his nosebleed under control and slowed to just a trickle.

"Just lay back, but keep these tissues under your nose," she instructed. "I'm sure you're very dizzy right about now."

He slightly nodded and closed his eyes, as she got back up and went back over to the chair.

Neither said anything. Finally, after a few more uncomfortable minutes of silence, she carefully offered her explanation she was about to give when his nosebleed started.

"Listen to me, you didn't hurt me. I know you would never purposely hurt me. But you have to look at things from my point of view. We have no idea who you are. For all we know, you could have a wife and kids somewhere who are desperately trying to find you and bring you back home. You might even have a dog."

Then more quietly, she concluded, "I just can't risk falling for you only to lose you to somebody else."

He opened his mouth to protest her declaration, to ease her fears, perhaps both, but nothing came out.

"I just can't. I'm sorry again that I hurt you," she apologized.

Even though his life was a blank page, he still remembered what heartache felt like, since he was feeling it right now. Additionally, he had his manners and respected her and her wishes.

Chest fallen, but always the gentleman, and putting aside his own pain and hurt he finally said, "And I told you, you didn't hurt me," he repeated as his trickling nosebleed started to get heavier again.

"If that's how you feel and if that's what you want." He concluded and sniffed.

"It is."

To be continued…


	9. Totally Eclipse of His Heart

**__**

Totally Eclipse of His Heart

She could hear the piano resounding all the way in the master bedroom.

On a few, rare occasions she had heard Dr. Crane play, but all his performances up until this one, seemed to lack this amount of intensity, energy and passion. She never knew he was so gifted. He was amazing and his playing gave her goose bumps and chills.

She quietly tiptoed her way out to the living room so she could listen more intently.

Upon arriving, she peeked around the corner as not to be detected.

Mr. Crane was sitting in his usual chair, and to her surprise, Dr. Crane was sitting on the couch, with his back to her. So, the marvelous playing was from someone else.

She scanned over towards the grand piano and saw that the Crane men had a guest and it was their guest who was playing.

She watched him play, awestruck.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had always wanted to play. Nothing too grand mind you. Just enough to be able to pluck out a rugby song when her brothers came home from their matches all bloodied, or to play the seasonal Christmas carol on Christmas Eve.

Never, even in her wildest dreams, could she ever play that masterfully.

She was simply mesmerized and breathless.

She watched his hands, which were a mere blur since they were playing so quickly. Each time his long fingers made contact with the keys, each and every one were stuck with a sharp and equal determination of pent-up hurt and anger, or both, it seemed to her.

Whoever he was, he was an extremely emotional and passionate player.

After several more electrifying and stirring minutes, he finished playing the emotionally sweeping and fiercely powerful piece by Franz Liszt called the _Totentanz._

She quietly clapped, showing her admiration to the mysterious pianist and wished she could hear him play again. She hoped that maybe he would, right now.

Much to her disappointment, apparently not.

Dr. Crane got up off the couch and started walking towards the piano, so she quickly retreated back to the bedrooms before she was discovered.

Daphne wiped away at her own reflection that was staring back at her and finished wiping down the mirror. She wasn't sure which was more streaked, the mirror from the supposedly "streak-free" glass cleaner, or her own tear streaked cheeks.

Once again, her inner voice was in overdrive.

She had called Dr. and Mr. Crane to see if they had hired someone and they said that they hadn't. She told them that if the offer still stood she would gladly accept.

They all agreed that she would come over on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays to assist Mr. Crane with his exercises and on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons she came over to clean.

That was almost two months ago.

She didn't mean to drive him away, or for him to leave for that matter, but then again, did she really expect he would stay with her after she rejected and pushed him away like that?

From what she could find out, the morning after she pushed him away, she went to get some groceries and while she was gone, Audrey and Evan helped him out, but he made them swear not to tell her anything about his whereabouts.

Audrey did tell her that when they had asked him why he was leaving, all he told them was that he no longer wanted to be a "burden to her" and that he had "overstayed his welcome."

Of course, all which were completely untrue.

Audrey talked to Daphne to get her version.

__

"I know you love him, so what happened?" Audrey asked and handed her a tissue.

__

"I told him exactly what I told you. That I couldn't risk being hurt and losing him to his family."

"Which he might not even have. You might have been the only family he will ever have and now he's lost you too on top of everything else he's lost."

"Oh Audrey." She sniffed.

"I never thought of it like that. I've been so wrapped up in me and how I was feeling I completely forgot about his. I was so bloody selfish. Please. Tell me where he is. I need to at least say I'm sorry and that I still want to help him."

As much as it pained her, and knew it was probably the best thing for them both, she still couldn't betray his confidence. Sadly, she told her, "I'm sorry Daphne, but I can't."

Daphne wiped away at her tears. Crying wouldn't bring her knight back to her.

Daphne finished cleaning the bathrooms and started to go back into the living room to go clean the guest bathroom.

"Let me help you back to the couch," Frasier offered, announcing his arrival at the piano and held out his arm.

Both Frasier and Martin knew better not to interrupt him while he was playing, especially whenever he played this, his "signature piece".

It was self-taught, and ever since he was about five, he only played it whenever he was deeply depressed and/or distraught. He used the piece as a way to deal with his emotions. He was always very guarded with them, and seldom did he ever express them, especially his darker ones.

So, if playing the piano helped him to release some of those bottled up feelings, then all the power to him.

Now sitting next to Frasier on the couch, he continued sharing with both Martin and Frasier everything that he could remember, which were only selected things.

It was when he was sharing everything with them that he had decided he needed to "let it all out" and had to play.

"And that was the last time I..." Niles stopped and then awkwardly added, "saw her."

"I'm so sorry Niles," Frasier offered sincerely.

"The doctor told me that although parts of my memory have returned, I'll never remember everything, especially not my beating since it was so severe and traumatic. As for my short term memory, it is permanently damaged and it's the little things I'll tend to forget."

He removed his sunglasses.

His eyes were still badly bruised, which only punctuated the deep circles under them and his bloodshot eyes. They were also slightly swollen and puffy, most likely he was crying while he was playing. Additionally, he looked both physically and emotionally exhausted and drained.

Then sadly, he offered an example.

"Like her name for instance. And of course, even if I ever do get my sight back, it still won't do me any good since I don't remember what she looked like in the first place," he added, remorsefully.

"I'm sorry son. But the most important thing now is that you're home where you belong, and we'll both do everything we can to help you in your recovery."

"Dad's right. Speaking of which, you look like you could use a very long rest. Why don't I help you to the guest room and you can get some much needed sleep."

"In a minute Frasier."

Niles took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"There is something else you both should know."

"What is it son?"

"That no matter how much pain I've endured and am still going through, I have no regrets. And while I may never actually remember what happened that night, I have to ask myself what if I never signed those papers? That would mean I would have never have been there to help her, and what would have happened to her then?" he confessed.

The Crane men were never more proud of the youngest Crane. Niles' act was one of pure heroism and to hear Niles, it was also one of pure unselfishness.

"I'm very proud of you son."

"Me too."

"Thank you Dad, Frasier. But, what I do regret is that I never thanked her for all she did for me. She took care of me like no one has. She healed my mind, my body, my soul." More softly he acknowledged, "And though she'll never, ever know, she taught me how to love and be loved."

He lowered his head and his shoulders sagged.

Both Frasier and Martin felt for Niles and his pain.

Niles had already been through a very stressful, exhausting and traumatic ordeal. And while he was back home where he belonged and was no longer alone, Niles still had a very long road ahead of him.

In the past few months Niles had lost everything: his marriage, his home, his memories, his sight, and perhaps, his soul mate. Frasier was very concerned if his little brother would ever fully recover from all this.

Trying a different approach in an attempt to cheer Niles up and to aid in his recovery, and even though he didn't really buy into himself or think Niles would either, Frasier suggested. "You know Niles, maybe it wasn't really love that you felt for this mystery woman, maybe it was just the Florence Nightingale syndrome."

"No." Niles not surprisingly disagreed and then just as adamant he declared. "I really did fall for her. I-I love…loved her."

He threw his cane down in frustration and disappointment and then buried his head in hands. "I've lost her. Just like I've lost everything else."

She peeked around the corner to see if their guest was still there.

Mr. Crane was still in his chair and Dr. Crane was talking to their guest on the couch.

Since their backs were to her, she couldn't make out what they were saying. Again, she didn't want to intrude by walking through, so she made a quick exit back to the bedrooms before anyone could see her.

Niles lifted his head.

"Frasier?"

"Yes Niles?"

"Do you smell cherry bark and almonds?"

To be continued…


	10. What If It Were Strawberries and Cashews

**__**

What if it Were Strawberries and Cashews Instead?

Ironically, even though she had psychic visions of her own and always followed them to the letter, she was never one who adhered to kismet, and even went so far as to scoff at the poor silly sods who believed that their lives were "predestined".

But it was on a night much like tonight, chilly and rainy, that things changed.

She met him, and everything changed.

Like in all the fairy tales she read and acted out with her dolls as a small child, she met her knight in shining armor when he came to her rescue.

Like the storybook tales, he confessed his love for her and they fell in love.

But unlike the storybook tales, and thanks to her, they didn't live happily ever after.

After he told her he loved her, she told him she couldn't return his feelings.

Despite his protests to the contrary, he was hurt and humiliated and left her the following day.

She never thought she'd ever see him again.

"Seattle was a large city and coupled with his amnesia, what were the odds?"

Whatever the odds, they were against them.

"Frasier?"

"Yes Niles?"

"Do you smell cherry bark and almonds?"

Head Over Heels

Daphne glanced at her watch.

"Bloody hell!" she spat. She had no idea how late it had become.

She quickly gathered up her things as she heard the predicted late afternoon and all evening rains arrive.

If she didn't leave now, she would never make it to the corner of Hyde Park and Victory for her bus. With the rain coming down as heavy as it was, she didn't feel like standing around for another 40 minutes for the next one.

She darted into the living room and in her haste to leave she tripped and fell.

All three heads turned in reaction to Daphne, who was now sprawled out on the floor and on her stomach.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Martin asked her.

Frasier rushed over to help her up.

More embarrassed than hurt, with Frasier's assistance, she started to push herself off the floor.

She lifted her head. As she did, her eyes made contact with his.

Bending over to help her up, Frasier met with her lifting head and caught a quick sniff of her hair.

"Cherry bark and almonds," Frasier muttered, inaudible.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Frasier double-checked as he got her to her feet.

All she could do was nod.

"Oh m-my God," Niles stammered breathlessly under his breath and the on the brink of a full-blown anxiety attack.

Sensing something was wrong, Martin said, "Frasier, I think there's something wrong with your brother."

'Brother?' Daphne mentally repeated.

"Niles?" Frasier went over to the couch. "Niles, what is it? Just calm down, small breaths." Frasier starting soothing Niles' back in an attempt to help him breathe easier.

Niles was still having trouble catching his breath.

Noticing Daphne's bewildered look Frasier apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry. You see my little brother is prone to anxiety attacks and he has been through a rather traumatic experience and…"

"D-Daphne…" Niles interrupted his big brother before blacking out.

__

What If It Were Strawberries and Cashews Instead?

Daphne helped Frasier carry the now unconscious Niles to the guest bedroom where they laid him down on the bed.

She sat down next to him.

While Frasier went to retrieve a washcloth and a bowl of water per her instructions, she propped up the pillows behind Niles' head and gingerly laid his head down on them.

Some things never change.

Like the very first night when he lay before her on her couch, her fingers once again trembled as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of Niles' shirt to help him breath easier.

"How in the world did you know it was me?" she questioned aloud.

"Cherry bark and almonds."

Daphne turned around as Frasier walked in the room.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Niles has always had an incredible sense of smell…" Frasier explained as he walked over to her and handed her the requested items.

Taking the items from Frasier, "Thanks." Daphne said and she set the bowl down on the nightstand, slightly moistened the washcloth and started to stroke his face.

"I seem to recall once when he was six, he nailed a bordelais at 20 yards," Frasier concluded his story.

With her back to Frasier, she commented, "I never thought I'd see the silly sod again."

"So, how do you two kids know each other?" Frasier questioned.

__

Pillow Talk

Lightning illuminated the now darkened room just enough so she could make her way back over to the bed without any additional lighting source.

She quietly walked back over to the bed and to him, careful not to disturb him from his slumber.

She leaned over and turned the bedside lamp back on and sat down beside him again on the bed.

Like so many times before when he first came to lie before her, she stroked his hair behind his ear.

He slowly stirred.

"Shh… just rest," she whispered.

"Daphne? Am I dreaming? Is it really you?" he groggily inquired.

She took one of his hands into hers and lifted it to her cheek.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again, you silly sod."

Even though he still couldn't see her, he looked away from her, ashamed.

"I know. About that, I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" she echoed, perplexed. "What on heaven for?"

Still looking away, he took in an unsteady breath before starting.

"Our last night together and how I reacted. I handled things poorly. I was rude, disrespectful…"

"We don't need to talk about this now."

"Please, let me finish. You were right. It was unfair of me to think you could actually commit to me or love me not knowing anything about me."

His words were starting to slur together while his eyelids were getting heavier.

She was losing him to sleep.

"I'm sorry Daphne."

"Apology accepted," she whispered to his now sleeping form.

__

Against All Odds

She looked down and studied the sleeping form before her with a new set of eyes.

Before he was her knight. A knight with a past that couldn't be told, and that scared her.

Now he was her knight. A knight with a past that could be told, and that scared her too.

A soft rap on the bedroom door made her jump and caused her heart to skip a beat.

The door creaked opened.

"Daphne, are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and leaned over and gave him a small peck on his forehead.

She got up and covered his slightly shivering body with the afghan that was folded neatly at the foot of the bed.

She turned and walked over to the door and to where Frasier was standing and waiting with a couple of photo albums tucked under the crook of his arm.

She nervously bit her lower lip and looked back over her shoulder and at her sleeping knight.

The moment of truth was now upon her.

It was also at that moment the vision commenced.

While the vision itself may have lacked longevity, its impact would last a lifetime.

Two lifetimes.

She reached for the doorknob.

Against all odds they found each other again.

Quietly, with a newfound sense of confidence, she shut the door behind her, secure that a new one was about to open.

To be continued…


	11. Frasier Crane's Junger Brother

**__**

Frasier Crane's Junger Brother

__

Lack of Common Ground

Frasier led Daphne back to the living room where Martin was in his chair waiting. Frasier set the large photo albums down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat before we start?" Frasier offered.

"If you have some tea…"

Martin started to prop himself up from his chair.

"I'm on it."

"No, Dad. Sit. I'll get it. Why don't you two start without me."

Daphne leaned back on the couch and started flipping through one of the photo albums.

"I should warn you Daphne, Niles is a lot more like Frase and their late mother than me. As you know, I'm just a regular Joe, blue-collar kind of guy, who loves his Hawks, Mariners and beer. They love their operas, sherry and wine club."

She let out a soft giggle.

"Was this his game face?" she inquired and pointed to a picture of a young Niles in a little league uniform and with a slightly swollen eye and bloodied nose.

"Oh that. No. Niles was just struck in the face with an errant pitch."

"The poor sod. I bet the chap who threw the ball must have felt horrible."

It was now Martin's turn to chuckle.

"What?"

"Niles was the pitcher."

They shared the laugh.

"My boys weren't very good at sports. Hester had them master more indoor type things, like piano lessons."

Daphne flashed back to earlier in the day when she was listening to the "mysterious piano player".

She got lost in the memory and smiled.

"Daph? You okay?"

"I must confess. Earlier in the day I heard him play and was blown away by how talented he was. I was upset when he was done, thinking I'd never have the chance to hear him play again."

"Be forewarned, they're both highly competitive and are constantly trying to out do the other. Don't get me wrong, as little as we all have in common, I love both my sons."

"Daphne, Dad." Frasier came back in the room, carrying a tray.

"For you Dad, nice and cold." He set the beer down on the table by Martin's chair.

"Did you get my pork rinds?"

"No dad, I did not."

"What? You know I can't have my beer without my pork rinds." Martin got up and limped off to the kitchen.

"Here you are Daphne." He set the tea and a small plate of cookies down in front of Daphne and began.

__

Frasier Crane's Junger Brother

"My brother was born on April 3rd, and I'm not giving you year, cause then you'll know how old I am. Suffice to say he is 5 years younger than I am. Like his older brother with a 129 IQ Niles is almost as smart as I am…" Frasier boasted.

"129. Whoa. That's a very impressive noggin you got there, Dr. Crane."

"Frasier..." Martin grumbled as he returned from the kitchen with a bag of pork rinds in his hand.

"All right." Frasier lowered his head and confessed, Niles is slightly smarter than I am. His IQ is…is…"

"156," Martin finished as he sat down.

"Slightly? Why, that's a…" she started doing the mental math.

Having heard this argument between the Crane siblings for years (even though Niles was not present for his half this time), the difference was still an involuntarily reflex out of Martin's mouth.

"27 points."

"Dad!" Frasier pouted. "Do you mind? Moving on.

"Niles attended Yale and Cambridge. Following in our mother's footsteps, he too, is a psychiatrist. Unlike myself, my brother is Jungian."

"And what are you Dr. Crane?"

"Jealous," Martin chimed in again.

"Ha-Ha, Dad. We have moved on, remember? I am a Freudian.

"Niles has his own private practice and conducts various support groups. My brother also has some health problems of his own. He has numerous allergies and a congenital heart condition."

For the next couple hours, Daphne looked through the photo albums and at some of Martin's home movies, while Frasier and Martin accompanied with the tale behind the pictures.

"Oh, look at the silly sod." She pointed to yet another picture of Niles. "Why on earth did someone take a picture of him hugging a floor lamp?"

"Look again," Frasier instructed.

"Oh my God. It's a woman." A woman wearing a wedding ring, Daphne mentally added.

"That would be Maris," Frasier informed.

Both Daphne's laughter and her smile quickly faded. Her worst fear was coming true. Her knight, the man she told herself not to fall for but did, was married.

"Daph? Are you okay?" Martin asked, noting Daphne's change in demeanor.

__

Maris

"Daphne?" Frasier asked.

"I'm sorry," She started, still in shock and disappointment. "I had no idea he was married."

"How could you? The thugs who attacked you, also stole his wedding band," Martin informed.

"Not that it matters."

"What do you mean Dr. Crane?"

"On the night Niles ran into you, he was just leaving his lawyer's office and was signing the papers that finalized his divorce from Maris."

"Really?" Her grin slowly inched back.

"Daphne, it's not that simple."

Frasier took a deep breath before continuing.

"My brother has survived more, and not just in the past three months, in his life…" Frasier's voice trailed off. In a whisper he added, "I just want to make sure he doesn't get hurt again."

"Dr. Crane, you have got to believe me when I say to you that I promise never to hurt your brother again," she vowed.

Frasier's protective eyes met with her eyes that brimmed with sincerity.

"I believe you Daphne."

"I think I'm in love with him." She whispered her confession.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Physically, mentally and emotionally, Niles has an extremely long road ahead of him. His amnesia and blindness aside, he also has several emotional wounds he needs to heal. If you decide that you want to take that journey with him, please know it's not going to be an easy one. He's going to need enormous amounts of love, support and patience. There will be setbacks and times you will feel frustrated with him. There will be times he just wants to give up.

"If you really care for Niles and really think you want to have a future with him, these are things you should know. These are highly personal things, but they will help you understand him and love him better.

"There will no doubt be times when subconsciously, he may react irrationally to something you say or do because of how he was treated by Maris. And while Niles does not remember all of his time with Maris, the emotional damage and abuse she inflicted on Niles runs deep and has left him with wounds and scars that are still fresh."

__

Just One Spark, That's all it Took

Since Frasier was in Boston at the time, he let Martin tell the story.

"Niles was an intern at the time and his supervisor at the mental hospital he was interning at, had invited him to a dinner party at his home up in the hills. I never saw Niles more nervous. You know, come to think of it, I think I actually have a home movie of that night."

Martin returned a few minutes later with a movie reel in his hand.

A few minutes later, Niles took center stage as Niles shared that evening's events with his parents when he came home later that night.

-------

"Once I got into the hills, I was awestruck by the great size and breathtaking beauty of the homes, or I should say, mansions. The owners of these mansions were ones that came from "old money". All the mansions had old, wrought iron gates guarding their entrance. These were homes that had maidservants and butlers. They had gardeners who carefully manicured the acres of land and gardens all these estates had.

"Someday, I vowed to myself right then and there, I would live in one of these estates and drive to and from my own private practice in a silver Mercedes-Benz."

They all laughed.

"Who I was kidding? I thought to myself. I could never afford to live here. Stop dreaming and look for Roosevelt.

"Now that I knew where I was going, I was going to come again, but this time in the daylight, to fully appreciate the beauty of these homes.

"The rain had eased up by the time I found Roosevelt, and as I tuned onto it, I was taken aback at the sight in front of me.

"A woman, probably in her mid twenties, was helplessly banging on the gates to one of the mansions with her tiny fists with what looked to be a tire iron.

"I pulled over and got out of my car and ran over to lend my assistance.

"Approaching the young woman, I could see through the gates and up the long driveway that twisted and turned, and that was at least hundred yards. I could scarcely make out what looked to be both gargoyles and a fountain guarding the front entrance.

"'Excuse me.' I called out to her. 'Can I help you?'

"She stood up and looked up at me. Water, from the late afternoon and early evening rain showers, dripped down her freshly exfoliated face. Even though she had on a very bulky wool sweater, she was still shivering from the damp, chilly air.

"I took off my coat and placed it around her trembling shoulders. Her hair was held in place by a tightly packed bun with what looked liked chopsticks sticking out of it. Without speaking she handed me the tire iron.

"Before kneeling down, I pulled out one of my spare handkerchiefs. I laid and smoothed it out on the wet pavement below and then knelt down.

"'Do you live here?' I attempted conversation as I tried to open the gate, and thought I better make sure before we both got arrested for breaking and entering.

"'Yes. It's been in my family for four generations,' she replied. 'I was at the antique mart at Gasworks Park when I got caught in the rain. Usually Commodore doesn't lock the gates this early.'

"'Commodore?' I questioned.

"'That's what I call my Father.'

"'I was thinking of going myself tomorrow afternoon. Did you find anything?'

"'I purchased this rare bell jar, it was once owned by Sylvia Plath. I'm sure a young man, such as yourself, has no idea to whom I am referring to. I'm sure you're into your sports and frat parties.'

"I was slightly offended by her stereotyping and was determined to set the record straight.

"'On the contrary, I am a psychiatric intern at Bayside Memorial. I graduated from Yale, did some of my graduate work aboard in England at Cambridge. I work over 60 hours a week, in between which I am taking 24 hours of classes, all while studying to take my licensure exam in a little over a month. And by the way, Plath was a poet who killed herself. She wrote depressing poems, one of which was about a bell jar. She was married to Poet Laureate Ted Hughes.'

"It was at that moment she knelt down beside me and laid her ice-cold hands atop of my own.

"As our hands touched, there was a sudden spark of electricity, and then, as if by magic, the gates parted before us.

"I quickly drew back my lower hand that was actually touching the gate when the sparks flew.

"'Are you alright?' she questioned.

"I had the palm of my left hand cradled in my right one. With some medical training, I was able to quickly self-diagnosis.

"'My h-hand…' I stammered. 'I burned it on the gate.'

"She then took my left hand into her own. 'Are you in pain? It looks pretty bad.' She then laid it back down on my lap and got to her feet.

"'Stay here. I'm going to get Pierre to look at it.'

"She started to run up the driveway with her glass jar.

"She stopped halfway and turned around.

"'By the way, my name is Maris.'

"'I'm Niles Crane,' I responded in kind.

"'I'll be right back. Niles.'"

"They were married three years later," Martin concluded.

__

Two of Hearts: One Loving, One Cold

"Excuse me." Frasier stood up and started toward the guest bedroom. "I'm going to go check on Niles. I'll be right back."

"You should be quite proud, your son is quite the Good Samaritan," Daphne complimented.

"You bet I am. I just hope that this time, things turn out better for him." Martin smiled over at her.

Daphne returned the smile. "I'll do my best," she promised.

Martin sighed and turned contemplative.

"I only wished he had listened to us. Despite all our misgivings and reservations we had about her, Niles fell hard and head over heels in love with her. Niles has a big heart and is a hopeless romantic. He loves truly, deeply and unconditionally.

"For all their one-upmanship they did, and still do, Niles and Frasier share a close, brotherly bond. After Frasier moved to Boston and especially after his mother died, Niles just cut himself off from all of us.

"As a cop, I had been called to homes where domestic violence and spousal abuse occurred. The damage inflicted was clearly seen on the faces of the victims and by the amount of self-deprecation adjectives and excuses contained in their statements."

"You were never called to their house were you?"

"Never was," Martin lamented. "Wish I was though."

"Why? Wouldn't it have been hard to see your son…"

"The abuse Maris inflicted on Niles was the worse kind. It was emotional and mental. The severity of the abuse she delivered onto Niles did more damage to his psyche than if she had ever slapped him, which a few times, she actually did," Martin interrupted.

"Since he had cut himself off from us, we had no idea how sad of a shape he was really in until Frase moved back from Boston. Frasier's return to Seattle was a godsend, and the best thing that ever happened, and it probably saved Niles' life. It often took Frasier much prodding and cajoling to get Niles out of the house and out from under her foot, but his determination won out in the end.

"We would learn that Niles was constantly at the beck and call of her mood swings, sexual toying and her ceaseless clamoring that he re-mold himself over and over, to whatever she demanded he be at that moment. Eventually, this robbed Niles of his backbone."

Martin got real quiet and even more reflective.

"I don't know how many times I had wished that I had gotten the call to their house after some fight, just so I could have seen Niles. Perhaps that way I could have saved him from her and from her wicked spell she had on him. Even now, when I see him beat himself up over something trivial, I see what I never prevented," he sadly confessed.

"Mr. Crane, what happened to Niles was not your fault. Nor was it his."

"I know. But he's still my son and you always want to protect your kids."

__

Brotherly Love

"Sorry that took so long."

"How's he doing?" Martin asked.

"He was in the middle of a nightmare when I came in. So, I'm glad I was there."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"He claimed he couldn't remember."

"What? Are you saying you don't believe him? Did his nose bleed when told you?"

"No Dad."

"Okay then. Just ease up on your brother."

"Excuse me. What was that about nosebleeds and lying?" Daphne asked as she reentered the room from the bathroom.

"Niles. Whenever he lies, his nose bleeds."

"He gets hives whenever he gets angry," Martin added.

"So, is he asleep now?

"Not yet."

Martin got up. "I think I'm going to go sit with him for awhile."

Frasier and Daphne watched the older man limp off to be with his youngest son.

"Before Niles came back home to us, I never saw dad more worried. Of course, if we knew he was with you…" Frasier smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Crane." She returned his smile.

Picking up on his story…

"Niles and Maris. Despite my openly expressed concerns to Niles that Maris seemed to enjoy using her and her family's money and place in high society as a way to emasculate him, Niles claimed he didn't see it and that he was in love with her. But despite all that, I still held out hope for their marriage and wanted it to succeed. For I loved my little brother and wanted things to work out for him.

"Once they were married, Niles' downfall and shortcoming, and I hate to even call it that, was that he took his wedding vows to heart. He vowed to love and obey, to be true to her and to stand by her side. And he did just that, no matter how much abuse she heaped upon him.

"Whenever I talked to Dad, he said he never saw or heard from Niles and always begged for me to try and talk to him, especially after mom died since I was closer to him than Dad was. But putting my own selfish needs before my little brother's, I dismissed both my little brother in his most desperate hour and Dad's pleas to reach out to Niles."

"Like I told your father, what happened to Niles was nobody's fault."

"I know. But when it hits, no pun intended, home and happens in your own family, to your own little brother, its hard to be objective."

"I understand."

"So, let's see. They had been married for close to four years, and mom had been gone for about two, when I moved back to Seattle.

"To say Niles was in sad shape, would be a compliment."

"By the time Maris had the papers drawn up for their divorce, she had already kicked Niles out of the house at least a dozen times. Each time and despite both Dad's and my attempts to convince him to do otherwise, he would teeter back to her, groveling for her forgiveness. She would usually 'forgive' him, if he admitted fault, which he did, even though it was rarely, if ever, his fault. Once back 'home' she continued to play her favorite games with him, which always included manipulating his love and trust of her. When she wasn't playing that game, she just flat out ignored him for weeks on end, refusing to say a single word to him."

"How bloody awful that must have been for him, especially in their bedroom."

"Oh, Niles and Maris never shared a bedroom. Depending on her mood, his bedroom was either next to hers, across the hall from hers, or all the way down the hall from hers.

"Reluctant, due to his belief that love is forever, Niles fought to keep his marriage together. Surprisingly agreeing to Niles' suggestion that they try marriage counseling, Maris' final act of manipulation of Niles' love and trust came when he found her in bed with their marriage counselor. Heartbroken, humiliated, and defeated, he finally agreed to sign the papers, bringing to a conclusion nine painful years of punishment and torment for him.

"Even though it was for the best, Niles still loved her and she betrayed his love. Invariably, he has become much more cynical and much more guarded with his emotions as a result. Another outcome, he also has become the warier of rejection."

"Who could blame him."

"Sometimes, I know this is awful, but Dad and I almost wish he would never remember everything Maris did to him. Between what the two of you have told us of your time together, when he had no memory at all, he was less guarded and more willing to take a risk. More willing to profess his love."

Frasier looked longingly toward the guestroom.

"But that being said, Dad and I have both also discussed, with everything Niles has been through, and with his amnesia, how will it change him."

"Thank you Dr. Crane for sharing this with me. I know it wasn't easy for you or Mr. Crane. I know you were skeptical and had your doubts on whether you should tell me anything. But, please let me reassure you, you did the right thing by telling me."

__

Let My Love Open the Door…To Your Heart

She carefully opened the door to the guestroom and peeked in.

He was sleeping.

She quietly went over to him and kissed him on his cheek and smiled.

She stroked his hair and confessed, "I love you Dr. Niles Crane."

To be continued…


	12. The Joy of Rediscovering

**__**

The Joy of Rediscovering

Awakening her were his soft, barely audible cries.

"Maris…" he whimpered out her name.

She pushed herself off the chair she had fallen asleep in, waiting for him to waken and walked over to the side of the bed and turned on the lamp. His wet cheeks glistened in the lamp's low glow, as a fresh batch of tears rolled down them.

He restlessly tossed and turned.

"I'm so sorry…" he implored for her forgiveness.

Even though she had no idea what he was asking forgiveness for, her heart broke as she listened to his heart wrenching cries and pleas, concluding with his vow.

"I'll do better the next time."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" she asked.

He dropped his head and his shoulders sagged, he looked like a man who was defeated and put through the wringer.

"No," he sniffed and placed a finger under his nose.

"Are you sure?" she cautiously probed, not wanting to push him if he wasn't ready.

"I-I…" he stammered. "I was asking Maris..."

She decided to follow Dr. Crane's suggestion to question Niles on things she already knew the answer to (but naturally wouldn't if Dr. Crane hadn't told her). Dr. Crane had explained to her by doing that it would be a good way to test what Niles did in fact remember, and how he was remembering it.

She would do anything to help.

She would share everything she found out with Dr. Crane, and together with Mr. Crane, they would help Niles on his lengthy road to recovery.

"And she is?" she questioned, pretending not to know.

"She is…" He stopped.

"What is it?"

"She was..." he corrected and started again.

She smiled. He remembered.

"My wife and I was asking for her forgiveness."

Her smiled quickly faded.

While it was great that he was remembering, they all had secretly hoped he wouldn't remember the abuse Maris had inflicted on him as well.

"Do you remember what you were asking forgiveness for?" she very cautiously asked, not wanting to lose the trust she was starting to reestablish with him.

"I had let her down the first we ever…you know," he hinted, too ashamed to come right out and say it.

"She came right out and told you that?"

She commented more than questioned. Even though she was not surprised by Maris' tactlessness (she already had a pretty good indication of her ruthlessness thanks to Mr. and Dr. Crane's stories of her), she was still appalled.

"No."

Unlike Niles, Maris never had any problems expressing what she felt were Niles' shortcomings and inadequacies.

"I believe the words she preferred were 'inferior and incompetent loser'."

Her heart broke at his admission. It was no wonder he had such low self-esteem. It just broke her heart to see him beat himself up like this.

"I think what you need is another opinion," she suggested.

"Are you sure you don't mind me doing this?" he nervously questioned her, just like he had the first time.

She dropped her eyes down and saw that his hands were almost as, if not more, shaky than his voice.

The poor sod was more nervous than before.

"I'm sure," she whispered encouragingly to him.

He continued to lie there, shaking like a scared schoolboy.

His inner voice was in overdrive.

What if he disappointed her again, just like he had Maris? Maris never did forgive him. Just to remind him, she would belittle him every opportunity she got, whether privately or publicly.

He couldn't stand it if he lost Daphne.

He had already lost Daphne once because of, as Maris accurately would have been quick to point out, "his own rapaciousness", only to find her again. Did he want to gamble that against his known shortcomings?

Sensing his hesitation, "Please let me in. Let me know what you're thinking. What you're feeling right now."

Niles wasn't sure how to react.

From what he could remember of Maris and their marriage, she always told him what he should think and what he should feel.

"If only you could see what I see," he attempted to explain.

"I see someone who has stood by me even after I ran away. I see someone who allows me to think and to feel. I see someone who allows me to be as I am and not as she demands. I see someone who I could devote my life to. I see someone I will love forever. I see someone I never want to lose again. I see someone no one else but my own eyes and my mind alone can see."

He felt the tear slide down his cheek.

She wiped away his tear with her thumb.

"That was lovely." She sniffed, attempting to hold back her own tears.

He rolled over on his side and turned away from her.

He started to profusely sweat and his chest started to tighten, constricting his airways.

He now found it hard to breathe.

He was on the verge of a full-blown anxiety attack.

His chest fell and rose quickly, as he nervously gulped for more air.

He tried to stifle his wheezing from her.

He shoved his right hand into his half unbuttoned shirt and started to massage his chest muscles, hoping that would help him breathe easier.

"Here, let me," she offered and rolled him back onto his back.

She picked up his hand and brought it to her mouth and kissed it.

She slid her own hand onto his chest.

She kneaded his chest, causing every chest hair to stand on end.

Slowly, his chest muscles loosened and his breathing returned back to somewhat normal levels.

She slid her hand over his heart.

She could feel it beating under her hand. She removed her hand and leaned over and kissed his chest making her way to his heart.

He felt her as she laid her head down on his chest.

Like a puppy wanting to be stroked, she nudged her head into his chest, resting it atop his soft and massive nest of chest hair.

She placed her ear to his heart.

With a trembling hand, he combed his long fingers through her equally long, velvety locks.

He leaned in and sniffed.

A smile formed on his face.

"What is it?" she inquired, even though she already knew what the answer would be.

"Cherry bark and almonds," he gave the already known reply.

His breathing started to get heavy and unsteady again as his nervousness again kicked into overdrive.

"I-I love y-you D-Daphne…" he stuttered and confessed again and against his better judgement.

He kissed the top of her head.

Her own actions surprised even her.

She lifted her head off his chest.

This time, she cradled his face in her hands.

She never noticed just how blue his eyes were or that little cleft in his chin.

"I love you too Niles."

She returned his declaration and brought his lips close to hers.

To be continued…


	13. To What Was Lost To What Was Found

**__**

To What Was Lost, To What Was Found, To What Will Always Be

An angry rumble of thunder from an early morning thunderstorm awoke her from her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open.

Momentarily forgetting where she was, her eyes nervously darted about the unfamiliar room searching for some hint of familiarity.

Offering no assistance was the room itself.

The room, draped in dark shadows was only dimly lit because of the overcast morning skies.

Within moments a smile formed on her face, as his soft snores whistled and the air exhaled from the snore ruffled through her hair.

Careful so not to awaken him, she gingerly lifted her left arm that was draped around his thin waist and lifted her head off his chest. Propping her head up with the palm of her right hand and with her right elbow propped on a pillow, she watched him sleep.

She stroked his cheek with the back of her left hand.

She still couldn't believe that she'd found him again. Not only had she found him again, she spent the night with him and woke up in his bed. Though nothing happened between them but a kiss, (but what a kiss it was), it was a new beginning for them both.

-------

__

Blind Date

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous," Niles admitted to Frasier as he took in some deep breaths as a preventative measure against an anxiety attack that was on the verge of surfacing.

The elevator chimed twice when it arrived at its final destination.

Once the doors slid apart, Frasier helped Niles step off of the elevator and over to the door that led to the Elliot Bay Towers roof.

"Okay. There are six steps up and the railing is on your left-hand side."

Niles clutched the railing with his left hand with a death like grip.

Stairs (whether going up or down, didn't matter, they still frightened him all the same) were the hardest thing he had to relearn since he lost his sight.

Niles took a couple of unsteady breaths in an unsuccessful attempt to try and calm himself.

"It's okay Niles. I'll be right by your side. We'll start whenever you're ready and we'll take them slowly and one at a time."

Niles slowly raised his foot and slowly set it back down, praying it would meet with a step and not empty air.

Upon reaching the roof, Frasier led Niles to a small table that Daphne was already seated at.

There were candles and flowers all around and on both the table and the ledge.

Upon reaching the table, Daphne pushed back her own chair from the table.

"Please, allow me to do the honors," she went over and pulled out Niles' chair for him and guided him into it.

"If you will allow me." Frasier popped open the champagne bottle that was being iced.

After pouring the champagne, "I see you're both in very good and capable hands, so I will take my leave," Frasier announced but before leaving pulled out Daphne's chair for her.

Daphne sat down and smiled and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Frasier mouthed back and returned her smile.

"You look quite handsome," Daphne complimented.

"And you look quite stunning," he returned.

-------

__

Dancing in the Dark

He pushed his food around his plate with his fork.

"You haven't touched your dinner. Is something wrong with it?"

He shrugged. "Its fine. I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"Usually, I'm such a nervous wreck on a first date that I lose me appetite as well."

Softer and looking into his blue eyes, "But not so tonight."

He nervously cleared his throat.

"From what I can remember, and after cross checking with both Dad and Frasier, I'm not very good at making toasts, that's Frasier's expertise."

Daphne softly chuckled and smiled and for the first time, she couldn't help but notice the little twinkle in his eye when he's about to say something clever.

"But tonight, in honor of our first date, I'm inspired."

Niles held up his champagne glass with a somewhat shaky hand and invited her to raise hers as well.

"To what was lost, to what was found, to what will always be."

She touched his glass with hers and they both took a sip.

"That was lovely." She leaned over the table and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

She then reached over and turned on the CD player and a soft instrumental song filled the air.

"Where are my manners…?" he nervously asked. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Again he got that twinkle.

"I think it would be best if you lead."

They both chuckled and before long, they were both lost in each other.

Niles thought he had lost her forever.

He still couldn't believe that he'd found her again. Not only had he found her again, he was on a date with her and he was actually dancing with her. Though nothing had happened between them but a kiss, (but what a kiss it was) so far, this date was a new beginning for them both.

Moons and Stars and Dream Men

A chilly wind blew across the roof. Without hesitation, he removed his own jacket and draped it around her slightly trembling and not expecting shoulders.

"Thank you."

It was getting late and they were resting on a blanket. Niles was holding her in his arms.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He slightly shivered and he looked tired. After his thoughtful and chivalrous gift, she wanted to return the favor.

"Niles. Why don't you lay your head down on my lap."

He took her up on her suggestion.

He cuddled up into the fetal position, and placed his hands under his arms. She stroked his hair as she looked up at the nighttime sky and the stars, which dotted the sky, like a gigantic dot-to-dot activity page. There was also a full moon. It was a carbon copy of the night they first met.

"When I told you about me family, did I tell you what Daddy told me about the stars and the man of me dreams?"

"No, you didn't."

"When I was a little girl me dad and I used to sit on the step every evening after dinner and before he'd head off to the pub. Being his only girl, I was naturally his 'little girl'. We would look up at the sky and he would always tell me that the only man good enough for me would 'scoop the stars out of the sky with his hat and lay them at my feet.' I know, I know, it's sappy, but..."

"No, I think it's very sweet."

"Oh Niles!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "Look! Did you see that?" She pointed high in the sky.

He loved her too much to say anything, and sadly, felt nothing, except pain and disappointment that he couldn't share the moment with her.

What she said hadn't sunken in yet and her zealousness continued.

"A meteor! It was beautiful! It just appeared out of nowhere!" she prattled on.

"Oh, I just saw another one! Oh, they're so breathtaking! It..." She stopped, as the realization hit her.

"Oh Niles, I'm…"

He knew what was coming next and he loved Daphne too much to make her feel bad and didn't want to make her apologize.

"It what?" he interrupted.

Daphne knew what Niles was doing and she loved him for it. Sparing his feelings for hers. She never loved him more.

"It just streaked from one end of the sky to the other."

They both got very quiet.

"Oh Niles, I wish you could see this," she confessed in a soft whisper.

"So do I, my love," he whispered back.

"What did you just call me?" She doubled checked. "Did you just call me 'my love'?"

"I'm so sorry." He profusely apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, I-I like it…'My love.' "

She leaned down and kissed him on his lips.

"And I love you Niles Crane. Oh, I just saw another one!"

"What's it look like?" he implored for her to give him a full description.

"Well, let's see, it's got a long, glittering tail. It reminds me of the time me father drove home from the pub with a trashcan stuck underneath his car. Sparks were flying everywhere! Would you like to hear that story?"

"Yes, my love," he said, as he fought off sleep.

"Well, me father stopped in at the pub on his way home from work..."

Niles continued to rest his head on her lap has she continued to stroke his hair and tell her story. And as sleep slowly overtook him, he smiled. At long last, he finally found everything he needed.

To be continued…


	14. Trials and Tribulations

**__**

Trails and Tribulations

Trails…

"I do," she replied, a bit hesitant and very reluctantly to the question that was purposed to her only seconds earlier.

"You may be seated Ms. Moon," she was instructed.

She took her seat as her eyes nervously darted about the room and inadvertently locked onto his.

She shivered and instinctively reached for her necklace that was draped around her neck and that Niles had given to her last night over dinner. She groped for the crescent moon charm. Upon locating it, she swung it back and forth with her hand like a pendulum.

"Can you tell us what happened on the evening of November 3 Ms. Moon…"

"I was coming home from a job interview across town that was set up by my employment agency…"

__

"Hey doll," the voice, slurred, came from behind her.

Instinctively, she quickened her step.

"Hey doll," he called out to her again, and staggered up along side her, shadowing her steps, stride by stride.

She recognized the scent as it waffled out from his mouth.

"I don't recall seeing you around here before, new to town?"

Scent confirmed. It was the hard stuff, just like Daddy drinks, she thought.

"Perhaps I could buy you a drink and show you some of the sights, if you know what I mean," he suggested.

"And what did you say?" the prosecutor asked.

__

"Maybe some other time," she lied. "I'm already late for an appointment."

"Let me drive you. My car is right at the end of this alley."

"That won't be necessary…"

He grabbed her tightly by her wrist.

"Damn it doll, what's your problem? I'm trying to do a good deed here and you're treating me like dirt. What's up with that?"

"You're hurting me," she yelped and struggled to free herself from his grasp. She took in her surroundings.

The flashing neon glow from the nearby pubs and clubs told her she was not exactly in the safest part of Seattle.

She also knew it was now or never.

If she didn't try and yell and somehow draw attention to herself she was going to be raped, or even worse, end up as a statistic with a little card tied to her toe.

She opened her mouth, but another voice came out.

"Let her go…" the voice demanded.

"And did he let you go?"

She looked over at Niles, her knight.

He was donning what others jokingly (perhaps because of their own uneasiness of Niles' recent impairment and not being quite sure how to react or treat Niles) referred to as his 'trademark sunglasses'.

Though it (the jokes about Niles' sunglasses) was light-hearted and good-natured, it still bothered Daphne (especially whenever Niles joined in, more than likely to hide his own pain and hurt). What others failed to realize, (perhaps it was because she was the reason he now had to wear them) his sunglasses represented who Niles Crane was and his moment of unselfishness and of his bravery and courage.

But most importantly, it symbolized how much he sacrificed for her.

She stopped swinging her necklace but still clutched the charm. Gaining courage through the charm and Niles, and in a steadier voice, "No. Instead he taunted and mocked Niles."

__

"Who's going to make me? You?"

"_Don't push me. For I should warn you, I am not in the best of moods tonight."_

"The defendant threw me roughly to the ground and told Niles that he could

'Have the bitch.' Niles extended his hand out to me and asked me..."

__

"Are you alright?"

"And were you?"

"What do you think? I was terrified. But before I could give him an answer, he was struck in the back of the head with a tire iron and crumpled to his knees and fell-unconscious-in my lap, face first."

Daphne started to cry as she relived the moment in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as the judge requested a box of tissues be brought to her by the bailiff.

The bailiff laid the box in front of her.

Daphne grabbed a couple of tissues and quietly blew her nose and wiped her eyes before continuing.

"That was when I saw the other two men for the first time. They each took an arm and held Niles up and then he was relentlessly beaten right before my eyes. Though it was hardly a contest, three-against-one. "

-------

"At any time during the beating did you scream to get someone's attention or leave to try and get some help?" she was asked during cross-examination.

"Yes, many a time I attempted to get up and run for help, but my fear paralyzed me. Thankfully, sirens, screaming and wailing from a few alleys away made the two men holding Niles retreat and scatter in different directions. But the man who had grabbed my wrist had some unfinished business to take care of-all of which was personal…"

"Objection your honor," the defense interrupted, "speculation. She had no way of knowing that."

"Sustained, the jury is instructed to erase that last comment from Ms. Moon. Ms. Moon please start again, but don't say what you think the defendant was thinking."

"Yes your honor. He bent down on one knee to Niles, who was now nothing more than a crumpled, bloodied heap and picked Niles up by his hair and taunted and teased in a hiss: 'I'm not through with you,' and then he slammed Niles' face down onto the pavement. "

"He then let out a bone-chilling laugh and before running off, he gave Niles another couple swift kicks in the ribs and warned, 'Hey doll, don't even think about calling the cops.' "

__

He Says…

"I can't," Niles mumbled, inaudible, even in the deathly quiet room.

"Could you please repeat that again so that the men and women of jury could hear?"

Niles cleared his voice and repeated, "I can't."

"And could you please tell the men and women of the jury why you can't point out your attacker?"

"Because I can't see."

"And could you please tell the men and women of the jury how you lost your sight," the prosecutor further pressed.

"As I alluded to earlier," Niles reminded and reinforced to the jury, just like Donny (who had offered his advice for free when he and Roz came over for dinner the other night) suggested when they were going over the case. "I am unable to recall the specifics of my beating, but I know for a fact that I lost my sight because of the beating I received that night."

"Could you share with the jury about some of the other injuries you received that night?"

"I had numerous scrapes and bruises all over my body. I also had several deeper cuts, which required stitches. My chest was severely bruised and I had half a dozen extremely bruised ribs, one of which was actually cracked. It was very difficult for me to breathe for several weeks…"

As his voiced trailed off, the prosecutor went over to the table to pick up a file and picked up where Niles' had left off.

"But those were injuries were relatively minor compared to Dr. Crane's other injuries." While picking up the file and holding it up for the jury to see. "I'd like to submit into evidence the police report the emergency room doctor filled out shortly after Dr. Crane left the hospital that evening."

Opening up the folder, "It reads in part, and I quote, 'patient has received a serious head injury and concussion, most likely due to trauma by a blunt instrument. It is in my opinion that the savageness and trauma of the beating itself, coupled with the severity of his head trauma, has caused both his amnesia and blindness.' "

He closed the file and then directed a question to Niles.

"Could you please tell the jury how long it took for your memory to return?"

"It still hasn't fully returned. There are still many blank pages in my life that I just can't or don't remember."

Tribulations…

"Niles?" she asked, slightly muffled since her mouth was slightly full with her club sandwich, "Is there something wrong with your cobb salad?"

Niles picked at it some more and shrugged. "I just don't like bacon because of the nitrates, and this one seems to have a lot in it and I can't see to…" his voice faded and was lost amid the sea of other voices at the busy courtroom cafeteria.

"Why didn't you say something earlier you silly sod?" she lovingly poked fun at him, "I'll pick out the bacon for you." She then began to pick out the chunks of bacon from his salad for him.

A few seconds later, she smiled and declared his salad to be "bacon and nitrate free."

He sighed deeply and looked away. By the warmth of the sun hitting his face, he had deduced they had a window seat.

Her smile now evaporated as the man she loved was a thousand miles away from her, and was drifting. She gently laid her reassuring hand on top of his.

She couldn't help but notice his slight flinch at her touch.

"Niles? Talk to me. What is it?"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. You don't deserve this."

"And what?" she snapped. "You do?" Then softer, "I'm sorry Niles. But truth be told, I am grateful that I do have to go through all of this."

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Niles. Love. If you hadn't come along when you did, who knows where I would be right now? I could very well be six feet under."

"Don't say such things."

"I'm serious Niles. We have no idea what that monster had in store for me. Even if he didn't kill me, I'm sure he would have raped me. But he didn't do anything, because of you, my love."

Neither spoke for a long moment, letting everything that they had been through, and what could have been, sink in.

Finally, in a low whisper, she confessed.

"Niles, look at me, please."

He did as requested of him and she carefully removed his sunglasses.

Even though they were now squinting and bloodshot due to lack of sleep and stress, she never grew tired of gazing into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"There was another positive that happened out of this nightmare."

"And just what might that be?" He weakly smiled at her.

"Us."

To be continued…


	15. To Catch a Falling Star

**__**

To Catch a Falling Star

__

Marrying the Woman of his Dreams

__

"Thank you Daphne, Niles. With the exchanging of the rings, Daphne and Niles have pledged their fidelity to one another. I understand Daphne and Niles have composed vows that are especially significant to them. Niles."

Niles reached both of his hands out to her and she met them, and cupped them into hers as they pledged their feelings and their undying love for one another.

"I, Niles Crane, do take thee, Daphne Moon, as my wife. I vow to you my

fidelity and my support, my honor and my respect, my honesty and my

protection. You are my comfort, my joy, and my one true love. I will

cherish you all the days of my life and treasure the journey that has

brought us to this most wonderful perfect place."

__

"I, Daphne Moon, do take thee, Niles Crane, as my husband. I promise you my

fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my constant friendship

and my unending love as long as we both shall live."

__

"With the vows you have just exchanged with each other, you have promised your love and support to one another. With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With her steady hands now guiding his trembling ones, she assisted him in slowing lifting her veil. As the veil gradually inched its way up, he briefly drifted back to his wedding day to Maris.

Much like he did today, he was standing at the altar and once again, he felt faint, was trembling and sweating and his heart was racing. He distinctly remembered how distraught Maris was, thinking he had cold feet and how relieved she was to learn that it was just a congenital heart murmur that would plague him for the rest of his life.

But this time, (though his murmur couldn't totally be ruled out), it was because of nerves.

This time he also had tears of happiness rolling down his face.

For he still couldn't believe it.

He was actually marrying the woman of his dreams…

"Niles? Love? What is it?" Daphne asked, concerned.

Niles still had his eyes tightly closed, afraid to open them. He was also sitting upright in bed and was breathing very hard and had tears streaming down his face.

She soothed his back with the palm of her hand an attempt to calm him.

"Niles?" she called out to him again.

He turned his face to the sound of her voice.

Her voice.

He could always find solace in it.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Like in his dreams when he lifted her veil, he only saw darkness.

She enveloped him in her arms and held him close to her.

He laid his head on her shoulder and she stroked his hair, comforting him.

Like in his dreams, Niles made no attempt to stop them, so the tears continued to fall.

Only this time, and unlike in his dreams, they fell much harder.

The Star

"Do you see anything to your like---" the salesman on the other side of the glass counter stopped and upon seeing the red tipped cane in his prospective buyer's left hand, quickly apologized.

"I'm very sorry sir, I didn't mean…I mean I didn't see…" he awkwardly apologized.

"Its all right. I was wondering if you make any custom made cuts?"

"What kind of cut did you have in mind sir?"

"A star."

"Niles," Frasier interrupted and couldn't resist putting in his big brother and two cents worth of advice, "are you sure you want to do this without Daphne? You probably don't remember, but when Lilith and I got engaged, she insisted on being involved with the ring selection process."

"And so did Maris," Martin chimed in. "She even gave you a specific price minimum you had to spend."

"That's right."

"Frasier, Dad. I appreciate both your reminders and concerns, because I don't remember, but one, Daphne is not Maris and two, I want to surprise her."

"That's very romantic Niles, but you haven't known each other for very long, do you even know her ring size?" Frasier asked.

"You won't believe this, but can you believe her ring finger is exactly the same size as mine?"

"Sir," the salesman returned. "We can make the custom cut you requested and it should be ready in a couple of weeks."

To Catch a Falling Star

Niles, dressed in a tux with top hat and tails, with Daphne's (dressed in a long, black sequined evening gown with long gloves) assistance, walked over to the piano.

"I thought we would start this evening off with a song."

Niles slid onto the bench and patted a spot next to him.

"Join me?" he invited.

"Love to," she accepted.

She smiled. There was that sparkle in his eyes again.

Fittingly, he said something witty and clever to accompany the sparkle.

"Please bear in mind, from what I can recall, Frasier is the singer in the family, not me. He got his voice from Mom, while I got mine from Dad."

He closed his eyes and played the opening chords from the Billy Joel song _She's Got A Way._

"The other day I remembered, not visually of course, sitting in your apartment and you telling me how much you loved Billy Joel. So, Daphne Moon, this song, is dedicated to you."

Niles sang and opened his heart and soul out to her.

"Oh Niles," she sniffed when he was finished.

He fished into his tux jacket pocket and pulled out one of his handkerchiefs and held it out to her.

"Thank you," she gladly accepted it and dabbed at her tears. "That was lovely."

He held out the crook of his arm and requested that she join him out on the terrace.

She led them both onto the terrace, where upon and always the gentleman, Niles removed his jacket and with Daphne's support, laid it loosely over her shoulders.

"Remember our first date? There was that meteor shower and you described all the meteors for me? And you told me how you and your dad used to do the same thing when you were a kid?"

Daphne smiled. He remembered.

Niles then went down on bent knee and took her left hand into his.

"He also said…" Niles then removed his top hat with his right hand and while making a scooping motion with his top hat above his head and across the nighttime sky, he continued as he "scooped",

"…that the only man good enough for his only little girl would 'scoop the stars out of the sky with his hat and lay them at your feet.' "

Niles laid his hat at Daphne's feet and she knelt down by the hat.

As he took the ring out of the hat, "I've only caught this one so far. But if you'll accept it, I'll spend my life chasing down the rest of them for you."

He started to slide the ring on her finger.

"Daphne Moon, will you take my dreams and fantasies for tomorrow and turn them into today's realities? Will you marry me?"


	16. A Web of Misunderstandings

**__**

A Web of Misunderstandings

Can Love Conquer All?

He felt her hands slip from his.

"Niles, its not that I don't love you, but…" she began.

He could tell from the sound of her voice that her back was to him.

"Don't." He cut her off, adding, "I understand." He sniffed and hoped he successfully concealed his disappointment from her.

But his sniff gave him away, as Daphne recalled what Dr. Crane had told her about Niles.

She turned to face him.

The small trickle of blood escaping from Niles' nose confirmed it.

"Niles, I just think we should wait. We already have a lot on our plate at the moment. I know for me, what I need more than anything right now is peace of mind. And until I get that, I can't even think about the next phase in my life, much alone try and plan a wedding. So, until we know the outcome of the trail and whether that piece of filth gets sent to prison for everything he has done to us..."

"And if he isn't?" Niles whispered, almost afraid of her reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Will my love for you be enough to conquer all that we have been through and be enough to help you move on?"

She didn't answer him right away.

Finally, in a low whisper, she confessed, "I don't know Niles. I honestly don't know."

__

Battle of the Voices

To those who didn't know him, and if he could see, he would be described as "just staring into space".

He sighed deeply and pensively as he recalled his proposal to Daphne a mere week earlier.

"Niles? Your usual?" Frasier, who was next in line called out, unknowingly interrupting his little brothers' thoughts.

"Of course," affirmed Niles and weakly smiled and mentally added, 'whatever that is'.

But his thoughts quickly returned back to Daphne.

Though it hurt and was extremely painful for him, he tried not to push her and instead, gave her the time and space she needed.

And he hoped.

He hoped that whenever the jury came back with its verdict (hopefully with a guilty one), they could then begin their new life together.

But on the flip side, he couldn't ignore the voice that offered its tenacious rebuttal.

The voice that argued that this (the trial) was just a front, and the truth was, Daphne just didn't want to marry him.

For once Niles was glad he had the protective shield of sunglasses. For they easily concealed his tears.

"Niles…" a third voice unknowingly interrupted, causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. May I join you?"

__

The Turn Down

"…so I told him we should wait."

Audrey, while completely understanding and supportive of her good friend's reasoning, was shocked.

"You look surprised," Daphne commented.

"I guess I am. At least a little. I never thought you would turn him down and risk losing him again. So, how did he respond?"

"Like the knight he's always been since the first night we met." More quietly she added, "Honorably."

Both friends walked in silence.

"Understandingly, I knew he would be disappointed, but you would never know it by his actions. He hasn't pushed me and has given me the space and time I've needed to work things out in me mind. Especially if the jury doesn't come back with the verdict we hope."

"And if it doesn't?"

Daphne weakly smiled. "Niles asked me that very same question."

Looking for a distraction and upon finding it, "Hey, we're not that far from Café Nervosa, why don't we stop. My treat," Daphne offered.

"I know what you're doing Daphne. We can go to Nervosa," Audrey agreed. "But I still expect an answer."

__

My Coffee with Niles

Like she always did whenever she ordered one (which wasn't very often), she took a long sniff of the whole milk mocha with whipped cream and chocolate shavings she ordered.

Nearly intoxicated just by the inhalation, she inquired, slightly slurred, "I read about you in the papers and I just wanted to tell you how terribly sorry I am for everything you have gone through. Is there anything I can do?"

He was both dumbfounded and speechless.

This wasn't anything like the woman he remembered (or thought he remembered).

Reaching out his hand, he hoped to find hers so he could show his appreciation for her out of character declaration and support.

"I-I don't know quite what to say…" he sputtered and as he found her hand, "thank you." He squeezed her hand slightly in affirming his sincerity, just as Daphne walked in.

__

A Web of Misunderstandings

It was hard to tell which was more stirred, her café latte or her emotions.

"I don't believe he…" Daphne pouted as she vigorously stirred and watched her own distorted reflection spin in her café latte she had ordered.

"Daphne, you don't know anything. And you won't know anything either, unless you march yourself over there to his table and talk to him," Audrey urged.

"I don't know. What would I say?"

"Niles. Don't," she pleaded and reminded, "my webbing."

He quickly let go and withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"You'll think of something. Just go over to his table and talk to him. I'm sure this is not what you think and is nothing more than a simple misunderstanding. Remember it is you that he loves. It was you, not her, he asked to marry."

"You're right Audrey," Daphne agreed and set down her spoon. "I'm just being silly about the whole thing, aren't I?"

Daphne got up and started to make her way over to Niles' table, upon reaching it, she quickly cut to the chase before she lost her nerve, and declared with her anger, jealousy quite apparent echoing her sediments, "Hello, Niles, I hope I'm not…"

Upon hearing is true love's voice, and always the gentleman, he rose to his feet and accidentally cut her off, "Oh Daphne, I'm glad you're here, I'd like to introduce you to…"

For the third time in mere seconds and spotting Daphne from out of the corner of his eye, "Oh Daphne, I didn't know you were here. I was just about to call you…" Frasier announced upon arriving at the table.

"Niles, I just got a call from the prosecutor, the jury has reached a verdict…"

To be continued…


	17. Sundae Strolls and Ice Cream Headaches

**__**

Sundae Strolls and Ice Cream Headaches

Justice of the Peace (of Mind)

"I don't find any of this bloody amusing and neither should you."

"Daphne," Niles began. "The woman you saw me with in Nervosa…"

"The Honorable Steven R. Wilson now residing. All rise," the bailiff unknowingly interrupted Niles.

The courtroom all stood.

"You may be seated," the judge ordered.

"The woman…" Niles tried again.

"Hush!" Daphne scolded.

"Will the defendant please rise," the judge ordered.

The defendant did has he was ordered.

"Curtis Payton Reed, the jury finds you guilty."

The courtroom exploded in a wide array of emotions. From the elated screams of Daphne on the prosecution side, to the pained screams of the defendant's pregnant girlfriend who now would be forced to be a single mother raising their child on her own.

__

Courting Daphne

Momentarily forgetting her anger towards him and in the midst of her relief and elation, Daphne turned and hugged the not expecting Niles.

Breaking from the hug, "Does this mean you're no longer mad at me?"

"It depends," she replied back, both curtly and coldly. "On who that woman was you were holding hands with in Nervosa."

"That was Maris, my ex-wife. "

"Oh Niles, I feel so foolish. I feel…"

"Forget about her," he instructed. "Now, close your eyes and just think about us and our future life together. Are they closed?"

"Yes."

Niles, now on bent knee, reached into his pocket and held up her ring. "Open your eyes."

She did as asked.

With choked back tears he requested once more, "Daphne Moon, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

__

Sundae Strolls and Ice Cream Headaches

Niles had his arm linked with Daphne's as they made their weekly (as Niles cleverly liked to call them since they took place on Sundays) 'Sundae' afternoon stroll through Seattle Gasworks Park.

Uncharacteristically, the sun was out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. A gusty wind blew through the trees and whistled through their hair.

"Even though me Mum would be appalled if we didn't have the ceremony in a church, I think we should have the ceremony here, what do you think?"

Ever since he had lost his vision, Niles was more attuned to the sounds that surrounded him.

To his left was the water. He could hear the hushed tones of the waves lapping onshore and the sounds of quacking ducks could be heard. To his right was an open field. He could hear a group of children squealing nearby. Accompanying the squeals were the shouts of parents telling them to "let go" of their kites. Following their parent's instructions, the kids released their kites and the kites soared upward and lazily danced and bobbed in the afternoon sky and winds.

Niles' own mind started to drift, much like the kites he could no longer see. Or sadly, fly.

__

"That's it son, now just feed it a little more string."

Detecting his change in demeanor, and coupled with the fact that her question was still unanswered, Daphne commented.

"You're awfully quiet this afternoon, is something wrong?"

Shaking Niles from his remembrance, "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Deciding not to pry, knowing Niles would share with her when he was good and ready, and upon hearing the jingle of the bells, "I said, how about some ice cream?"

Niles smiled and Daphne led them to the small ice cream stand.

"I'd like one double chocolate and one…Niles?"

"Strawberry."

"And one strawberry."

After getting their cones Daphne led them over to an empty bench so they could sit while they enjoyed their ice creams.

Niles winced and rubbed his head.

"Niles? What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just an ice cream headache," he sniffed and placed his finger under his nose and was surprised to find blood coming out.

To be continued…


	18. Another Bloody Headache

**__**

Another Bloody Headache

"I, Niles Crane, do take thee, Daphne Moon, as my wife. I vow to you my fidelity and my support, my honor and my respect. You are my comfort, my joy, and my one true love. I vow to always be true and to be your constant champion. I will cherish you all the days of my life and treasure the journey that has brought us to this most wonderful perfect place," Niles recited, adding, "It's the same thing."

"I suppose," she remarked, unconvinced.

"You liked it better the first way?"

"After all, isn't that how we met?" She stoked Niles' hair behind his ear. "When you came to my protection?" She leaned over to kiss him. "Niles Crane you will forever be my knight and in shining armor."

Niles recoiled and suddenly winced, much like he did the other day at the park.

"What is it My Love?"

"It's my head."

"That's the third migraine you've had since Sunday," she pointed out, concerned.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be alarmed about. I'm sure it's just the stress of planning our wedding…"

"And my Mum's insistence of having everything her way..."

"And, last, but not least, let's not forget…"

"Hey Stilts!" a drunken and slurred voice bellowed, beckoning for his sister's attention.

"Simon," Niles softly finished.

"Simon Moon, bite your tongue! Whatever it is, it can wait. Niles has another bloody headache."

Daphne got up and leaned over and kissed Niles softly on the top of his head and whispered, "I'll go get your migraine medication and a glass of water."

-------

"Hold out your hand," she instructed upon her return with his medication.

He quickly stuffed his bloodied handkerchief in his pocket and held out his hand as requested of him.

She placed the tablets into the palm of his hand and he popped them into his mouth. She then handed him a glass of water, which he chugged down.

"Thanks."

"Niles, the photographer won't be here for another couple of hours, why don't I just go ahead and meet with him without you, because..."

"I can't offer my opinions on his work since I can't see it," he curtly cut her off.

"That not what I was going to say. What I was going to say is, I know you've had several sleepless nights as of late and you look exhausted, My Love. I think you need a long, uninterrupted nap."

"I'm sorry," he apologized and looked down, ashamed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know what got into me, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." She lifted his chin. "Because I love you and I always will, you silly sod."

The Wedding Band

"Mind if I come in?" Frasier asked while poking his head in the bedroom door that was slightly ajar.

"Of course not, come in."

Frasier went over to the desk and pulled out the desk chair and moved it next to the bed where his little brother was sitting at the foot of it.

"Is that it? Dad told me he drove you down to pick it up this afternoon."

Niles, who had been playing with it on his own ring finger (since they had the same ring size), handed the wedding band over to Frasier.

"Oh Niles, it's one of a kind."

"Dad told me they met my specifications perfectly. That the star of her engagement ring should nestle perfectly into the crescent moon shaped band."

Frasier nodded in agreement, absently forgetting his brother couldn't see. Upon remembering, "Dad's right. Daphne is going to love it."

Neither spoke for a moment.

"Niles, Daphne told me you had another migraine this afternoon. Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should take you in to see Dr. Wilson."

"Frasier, I'm fine. In fact I'm more than fine. In a couple more days I am going to be married to the…" Niles' voice trailed off.

"Niles? What is it? What's wrong?" Frasier carefully laid a supportive hand on his brother's slightly trembling shoulder.

Brief, spontaneous flashes of white and simultaneous, intense jabs of pain shot to Niles' temples.

Niles massaged his sore temples.

"Niles? Can you hear me?"

To be continued…


	19. Standing Up For Niles

**__**

Standing Up For Niles

"How's your headache?"

Niles massaged his throbbing head as if resigned to the pain. "At least I haven't seen anymore of those awful flashes."

"You should have Daphne give you a massage when I make your tea. And perhaps then you should take a nice, long nap and afterwards Dad and I will take you dinner."

"I appreciate your offer Frasier, but I'll have to take a rain check."

"Daphne's invited too, of course."

"No, it's not that. Daphne and I have an appointment with the cater this evening."

"I thought you and Daphne had already decided on one."

Niles continued to rub his head, as the pain was starting to intensify.

"We did, but it was yet another thing Daphne's mother suggested. She thought it might be better to go with a buffet…"

"Buffet?" Frasier frowned. "But I know what you're going through Niles. When Lilith and I were planning our wedding, you would not believe the awful things Lilith's mother insisted we have. But, you have to remember Niles, they are paying for this wedding and Daphne is their only daughter…"

"Yes, but did Lilith's family insist on having a deejay?"

"Oh dear God!" Frasier gasped in horror. "Did you say a deejay?"

Neither brother spoke, letting the ramifications of having a deejay opposed to a band sink in.

Their thoughts of utter horror and chaos were quickly interrupted when the elevator chimed twice, announcing its arrival in the lobby.

"Here we are Niles," Frasier stated as he helped Niles into the elevator and pressed for the 19th floor.

"I suppose it's just easier to bite her tongue than to engage in some kind of ugly confrontation," Frasier reasoned.

Niles wasn't convinced.

"Well, maybe so, but if you heard the way she talks to Daphne, and Daphne just takes it…it's just frustrating to see Daphne so timid. "

Frasier laid a supportive hand on his baby brother's trembling shoulder.

"I know Niles, I know. But remember what I said, they are paying for this wedding and she is their only daughter…"

Frasier helped Niles off the elevator.

"I wish she'd stand up for herself or stand up for us…" his voice trailed off.

Frasier fished out his house keys and unlocked the door.

"You'll see Niles, everything will work out for the best."

Niles sighed and winced. The pain was worsening.

"And just what's wrong with these flowers?" Daphne inquired while shaking her already planned on bouquet around.

"They're fine love, but only…"

"What?"

"They have no baby's breath in them."

"I don't like baby's breath Mum," Daphne countered.

"According to your Aunt Evelyn, every bride's bouquet should contain baby's breath for good luck and fidelity…."

"Mum…"

"Yes. I know. You don't like it. If you would rather not abide by the wishes of your own Mum, who is paying for this wedding…" Gertrude Moon pouted.

"All right Mum. All right." Daphne conceded another defeat. "If it means that much to you, I'll…"

A loud thump interrupted Daphne and she turned to the front door, to where the noise was coming from.

She gasped and rushed over to Niles, who was on his knees and with his hands over his eyes and face, screaming in bloody terror.

__

Standing Up For Niles

Niles flinched in reaction.

"I'm sorry," Daphne apologized as she tenderly placed and pressed the cool compress over Niles' eyes and head. "How does that feel My Love?"

It was too late, he was already knocked out by the painkillers the doctor had just prescribed.

She played with and stroked his hair behind his ear with her one free hand.

As she and Frasier got Niles into bed, Frasier had told her how it went at the doctors.

That they conducted several tests, all of which turned out to be negative and had deduced that Niles' migraines were stress induced.

Daphne cried softly and her mind went back into overdrive.

__

The stress in this case was the planning of their wedding, and she wasn't helping matters any by cowing down and catering (Ha! How was that for sweet irony?) to her Mum's every wish, or more like it, demand. Yes, Mum and Daddy were paying for it. Yes, she was their only daughter, but after seeing what all this wedding planning was doing to Niles, was it worth it? He had already suffered too much pain on account of her.

She quietly pushed herself off the side of the bed and kissed him softly on the top of his head so not to awaken him.

__

It was long overdo. It was time she do something for him. For Niles Crane and the love she had for him and for the love they shared.

She quietly shut the bedroom door behind her and called out,

"Dr. Crane…I need a favor from you…"

To be continued…


	20. Now I Know Love Exists

**__**

Now I Know Love Exists

__

Standing Up For Niles Part Two

"As a wedding gift to both you and Niles, allow me the honor of officiating," Frasier requested upon hearing Daphne's idea of surprising Niles with a wedding at the park.

"Mr. Crane…" Daphne hesitated, uncertain how to ask her next request. "It would be mean a lot to me if you could walk me down the aisle."

Martin smiled. "I would be honored. But only on one condition Daph."

Through her tears of joy, "What's that?"

"You call me Martin or Dad, whatever makes you most comfortable."

She drew Martin into a hug and chuckled. "Thanks…Mr. Crane."

Now I Know Love Exists

"…my one true love. I will cherish you all the days of my life and treasure the journey that has brought us to this most wonderful perfect place. I spent my entire life looking for you My Love, but it had always alluded me until now. I even had doubts if love really existed until I met you. Not only did you take care of me, you mended my broken body and spirit…"

He lifted one of her hands that were now cupped in his, and placed it on his heart.

"…but you also mended my broken heart. In my most darkest of hours, you came to my rescue and stood by me. You taught me how to love and more importantly, how to be loved. Because of you and your love for me, I now know love exists because you are standing right in front of me and holding my hand. Daphne Moon, you are my one true love, not just today, but for the rest of our lives and I will devote the rest of my life to loving you and taking care of you. I love you now and always."

"I love you too Niles Crane," Daphne whispered.

Daphne sniffed and cleared her throat and in a much louder voice declared her love.

"I, Daphne Moon, do take thee, Niles Crane, as my husband. I promise you my fidelity and my support, my laughter and my tears, my constant friendship and my unending love as long as we both shall live. Niles. You've taken my childhood dream and have turned it into reality. No longer do I have to wish on shooting stars.

Niles Crane you will forever be my knight in shining armor. I love you."

"Niles and Daphne will now exchange rings to confirm the vows they have just made to each other."

Daphne turned to Audrey who handed her Niles' ring, as Frasier handed Niles Daphne's.

"Now repeat after me…I, Niles, give you this ring as a confirmation of the vows I made to you today."

Niles, followed by Daphne, exchanged their rings.

"Niles and Daphne would now like to share a poem by Goethe that they feel best expresses the love they share and have for one another."

"That is the true season of love…" Daphne began.

"That we alone can love…" Niles followed.

"That no one has ever loved so before us…"

"And no one will love in the same way after us," Niles concluded.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…" Frasier declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

With trembling hands, Niles started to lift Daphne's veil.

__

In His Dreams

Just as he had done in every one of his dreams, and with her hands atop his trembling ones to guide him, he slowly lifted her veil.

Just as he had done in every one of his dreams, he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Just as he had done in every one of his dreams, he was about to kiss the woman he loved more than anyone in this world.

Just as he had done in every one of his dreams, he cradled her face in his hands and prepared to kiss her.

With her assistance, he leaned in to kiss her.

He gasped and slightly staggered backwards.

He placed and ran his still trembling hand over his face and felt Frasier's strong hands on his weakening shoulders.

"Do you need to sit down Niles?"

Afraid he would pass out at any minute, he nodded.

With both Frasier and Daphne's help, Niles was guided to a nearby park bench.

"What's going on?" Martin asked as limped over to the bench.

"I'm sure it's just another one of his panic attacks," Frasier shared his snap diagnosis with Daphne and Martin, and then to Niles he instructed like he had done so many times, "Just put your head between your knees and I'll go get you some water."

He did as Frasier instructed.

"We'll be right back son."

"I'm terribly sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to embarrass you, especially on your wedding day…" he breathlessly apologized.

She soothed his back with the palm of her hand.

"I-I don't what happened up there…" he attempted to explain. "I just suddenly felt weak in the knees and was feeling lightheaded…"

"You don't owe me any explanations," she lifted his face and now placed her hands on his cheeks and wiped away at some of his tears that were now flowing harder.

He sniffed.

This time was different.

This time he wasn't dreaming.

Sensing something was still wrong, "What is it My Love?" she pleaded for him to open up to her and to tell her what was wrong.

To be continued…


	21. My Love at First Sight

**__**

(My) Love at First Sight

__

Take His Breath Away

He gazed at her, unable to say anything.

Not escaping Daphne's attention was his breathing, which was still labored and on the irregular side.

"Small breaths" she quietly instructed. Carefully, she loosened and untied his tie and the top couple buttons of his shirt to help ease his breathing.

Just as he had done a few minutes prior, he involuntarily jerked back and gasped and his chest heaved.

"Niles" she lovingly spoke his name, concerned.

Her only reply was his still heavy panting.

Another sharp, piercing pain shot to his head. In reaction to it, he placed his hands to his face and over his aching eyes.

"My h-head…" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

She tenderly massaged his temples with her fingers in an effort to alleviative some of her love's suffering and distress.

"How does that feel"

__

Out of Line

"Aw geez, would ya look at this line? You would think everyone at the park is in this line" Martin grumbled when he and Frasier found the closest vendor.

"I'm not blind Dad" Frasier growled back as they got in line.

Realizing his poor choice of words and Martin's disapproving glare"I'm sorry Dad." He apologized, softer.

"For screaming at your old man or for your word choice"

"Both. I was way out of line."

"Apology accepted."

Stepping out of line, Frasier leaned back and pointed. "Look Dad, over there, another vendor…"

-

"Look at me, My Love…" she pleaded as she carefully, but unsuccessfully attempted to pry Niles' hands away from his eyes.

He slowly and carefully shook his head. The pain withstanding, he couldn't look at her, for he was afraid to open his eyes.

__

What if I had been fooled? From what I could remember of my past life (which wasn't a whole a lot), it certainly wouldn't be the first time, or sadly, the last. What if this really was a dream after all? He mentally examined the truthfulness and validity of this moment in time._ If it wasn't real, then that would mean…_

Daphne dropped her hands, but not her insistence that Niles open up to her and let her in.

"Niles…talk to me" she interrupted his mental conversation. "What is it"

"Daphne, I-I…" he sputtered, barely audible.

-

From his new vantage point all Frasier could see was Daphne's face. A face that now expressed one of disbelief and tears.

"Oh dear God. What did Niles just confess to her" he questioned.

"How in the hell should I know."

Not mentally liking his reply or Martin's, Frasier rushed back with Niles' bottled water and with Martin trailing not far behind.

-

"Niles, I don't know what to say" Daphne responded. Then, still in shock, she asked"When did this happen"

"Just now. Granted things are still somewhat fuzzy, but…"

"Niles" Frasier screamed causing both his baby brother and Daphne to jump and nearly fall off the park bench they were sitting on.

Breathless from his quick sprint, Frasier tried to reassure Niles. "Niles, whatever it is, you're obviously not thinking clearly. There is no reason to panic…" he panted.

Niles was confused and in a sharp tone"That sounds a bit accusing."

"Niles, listen to me…"

"Frasier" Niles interrupted, this time more sternly and insisted"Before you start your harangue over again. I have never _seen_ things more clearly."

Undaunted and determined, Frasier continued"You don't…" Frasier stopped. "What did you just say"

__

For Your Eyes Only

She looked into his cerulean eyes that she loved so much. His eyes held that twinkle in them again. He was about to say something clever, she thought to herself.

As if he could read her mind, he responded in kind.

"I can't wait until tonight…"

"What on earth for"

"To see your what you're wearing" he confessed.

She suggestively lifted an eyebrow.

"Or not" he corrected and smiled at her.

She returned his smile with one of her own.

"For your eyes only, My Love" she whispered in his ear as she leaned in and kissed him on his moist cheek.

She was just as, no correct that, even more beautiful than ever he imagined her to be.

"You're just so beautiful…" he muttered softly with tears rolling down his still moist cheeks, still in shock himself. He reached out and stroked Daphne on her cheek.

"I never believed in love at first sight, but…" he confessed and then recanted. "I take that back…"

"You what" she pouted as her smile was turned upside down and into a frown.

__

"What I meant to say was…_My_ Love at first sight" he corrected.

He drew her into a hug.

He held her close, never wanting to let her, or this moment in time, go.

He stroked and combed her hair, and sniffed.

__

Cherry bark and almonds.

My favorite.

"I love you."

"And I love you Niles Crane."

**__**

The End

****

A/N: To all my loyal readers/reviewers (Renee, Remus, Nancy…you know who you are, even if I may not) I thank you for your encouragement, comments, feedback, reviews etc. It was because of you and your support of not only me but for the belief you had in this story and its potential that provided me the courage to continue when I had my reservations. Thank you everyone for your patience through longer then anticipated delays and for sticking with the story and me. I dedicate this chapter to every one of you with a special extra thanks to Renee. (: DHPFAN


End file.
